


Waiting for Super Man

by SugarSkeleton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse, Tony Stark Needs Superman
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSkeleton/pseuds/SugarSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• Civil War •</p><p>Está hablando con ángeles, contando estrellas, pidiendo un deseo a cualquier coche que pasa. Baila con extraños, cayéndose en pedazos, esperando a Super Man para que le recoja en brazos. Para que le levante y le lleve a cualquier parte, le muestre el amor volando por los aires. Sálvale ahora, antes de que esta noche sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>| Stony - SuperIron |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crónicas de una Leyenda.

**Author's Note:**

> •Título del fanfic: Waiting for Super Man.  
> •Parejas: Steve & Tony. Clark & Tony.  
> •Dedicado a: Ti  
> •Género:Romance, Drama, Fantasía.  
> •Clasificación:{+16}  
> •Disclaimer: Marvel Comics. DC Comics.
> 
> Advertencias:  
> — Palabras malsonantes.  
> — Lemmon.  
> — Uso del multiverso.  
> — Muerte de personajes.  
> — Línea temporal del Universo Extendido de DC alterada.  
> — Línea temporal del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel alterada.  
> — Personajes originales.  
> — Trama ghei.

• **Waiting for Super Man** •  
Capítulo I: Crónicas de una Leyenda.

« _No toda la ira debe ser castigada_ »

Action Comics #44, **Super Man.**

**I**

_Clark Kent._

Clark Kent tiene veinticinco años, dos días sin dormir, el fantasma de una futura barba sobre las mejillas y un trapeador húmedo en las manos cuando ve por primera vez a Anthony Edward Stark.

Es tarde. El Instituto Universitario donde funge como intendente ya ha cerrado sus puertas al público. Daniel Dempsey, el más joven de los interinos, yace en rectoría; con el televisor encendido y un tazón de crispetas recién horneadas sobre su regazo. Una película en blanco y negro está a punto de dar comienzo cuando el Kent hace acto de presencia; con su material de trabajo en brazos y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Clark no logra reconocer el filme, por lo cual, lo obvia. Solo se dedica a fruncir el ceño cuando las noticias son seleccionadas alternativamente por su acompañante y una ola de sonidos mixtos golpea sus oídos. Un bullicio intolerable que — _pese a ello_ — logra llamar su atención.

Anthony Edward Stark logra leerse al pie de la pantalla — _al igual que_ « Dueño de Stark Industries » _y la premisa del noticiero_ —. Un hombre joven de piel canela, pestañas tupidas, nariz respingada y labios color sangre, responde a ese nombre. Y Clark — _¡oh!_ — mentiría si dijera que aquel par de perlas color chocolate que tiene por ojos no lograron captar su atención desde un principio.

Su corazón late con fuerza — _desbocado, hiperactivo_ — sin explicación alguna. Abandona su labor por un momento y enfoca su mirada sobre el televisor. Un indeterminado número de reporteros y camarógrafos yace frente a un podio predestinado a ser ocupado por el multimillonario empresario. Quien, con elegancia y porte, aborda la pequeña cátedra preparada con anterioridad exclusivamente para él. Una vez allí, sacude las solapas de su traje; galante. Procede a saludar a todos los presentes, audiencia televisiva incluida. Pestañea con sobriedad ante las cámaras y sonríe de lado. Seguridad vibrando desde el interior de su pecho. Clark, mudo ante sus acciones, es ignorante ante la situación, cierto; pero ansía escuchar su voz. Por ello, inhala. Expectante. Su boca y garganta, inexplicablemente secas.

Poco después — _tras un silencio exasperante y prolongado_ —, da comienzo a un improvisado discurso de presentación. Su voz es pastosa pero melódica; el sarcasmo y la arrogancia impregnados a lo largo de su lengua. La audiencia ríe en respuesta. El Kent ni se inmuta. La suave danza de sus labios ha logrado hipnotizarlo. Es embriagante, al igual que adictivo; podría verle sin pestañear por horas y jamás se cansaría. Sin embargo, no pueden culparlo. Los cerezos ajenos presumen el brillo característico de las fresas frescas y la tonalidad exacta de la sangre que corre por sus venas. Sin hacer mención de los rizos pardos que llueven con rebeldía sobre su sienes. Un perfecto contraste de colores, piensa Clark con un suspiro deslizándose desde el fondo de su pecho.

Un peculiar intercambio de palabras entre Anthony Stark y Christine Everhart — _una de los reporteros ahí presentes_ —, logra extraerlo de sus pensamientos. Dirige su mirar, nuevamente, hacia la pantalla; Stark tiene la nariz fruncida adorablemente hacia un costado y los ojos entrecerrados. Busca cómo responder a una interrogante que le ha sido planteada con anterioridad, pero la joven periodista es astuta. Juega con las palabras de una forma muy singular y logra confundir al dueño de Stark Industries con facilidad. El castaño balbucea incoherencias al respecto, suspirando. Luce cansado. Pasea sus orbes por sobre la superficie de un trozo de papel entre sus manos y alza una ceja. La línea recta que son sus labios se curva hacia arriba, traviesa. Traviesa y provocativa.

— La verdad es… — En eso alza la mirada. Pestañea ante la cámara, y agrega. — Yo soy Iron Man.

Las cejas del Kent se enarcan con curiosidad y confusión. Clark no comprende el significado exacto de aquellas palabras; o no ha prestado la debida atención a la noticia, mejor dicho. La audiencia — _Dempsey incluido_ — reacciona escandalizada ante la declaración, ajenos a su estado actual. Los parpadeos de las cámaras fotográficas componen una sinfonía especial para acompañar la escena, alineados a la perfección con las interrogantes proporcionadas por los reporteros. El bullicio aumenta desmesuradamente el volumen de su actuar, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Clark logra capturar un puñado de palabras específicas que podrían guiarlo a través de su ignorancia, pero una pregunta — _una sola pregunta_ —sigue embalsamada en su mente. Una pregunta que puede ser respondida, solo si concentra toda su atención de ahora en adelante.

Pero la nota continúa y él sigue sin comprender muchas cosas.

Esa noche Clark llega a su departamento azotando la puerta. Tiene el cabello revuelto y el corazón en un puño. Su superior, el decano Benson, lo ha acusado por agresión física en contra de un maestro. La explicación es una historia retorcida que falla en su contra. Con un testigo poco confiable, una victima inexistente y un criminal sorpresivamente inocente. Todo comenzó cuando guardaba su material de trabajo en el lugar correspondiente; el almacén principal a espaldas del auditorio. Un pequeño grupo de jovencitas salía desde el interior. Eran las integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, quienes entrenaban hasta altas horas de la tarde en compañía de su entrenador. Tres de ellas se separaron del grupo poco después, alegando la desaparición de Cloe; la armadora.

Un mal presentimiento nació en su pecho en consecuencia. Pronto, acudió en su ayuda. Hizo preguntas al respecto después de un pequeño saludo y esperó paciente un testimonio. Una de ellas aseguraba haberla visto hacia solo unos minutos, en los vestidores. Que dijo no tardaría demasiado y que pronto se reuniría con el equipo en el umbral del instituto. _Lo demás fue historia._ Clark les recomendó esperar ahí mientras él investigaba. Pero, ¿Desde cuándo hacer lo correcto le resultaba, a él, favorable?

Hasta el día de hoy, el Kent había perdido cinco empleos. _Eh._ Seis, mejor dicho. Siempre a costa de su seguridad económica. Primero. Su trabajo como bar—man en una cantina al norte del país, fue sacrificado por la integridad física de una jovencita constantemente acosada por los clientes. Segundo. Su inculpación por robo en una panadería no muy lejos de ahí, tras una persecución finalmente innecesaria. El revelar información privada de un banco corrupto. El apoyar una manifestación en contra de su jefe; el director de una obra en construcción, que explotaba a sus trabajadores. Y finalmente, su primera renuncia. La administración de una farmacia en Kansas, su ciudad natal. Ahí, se enteró de que un pequeño grupo de enfermeros aceptaba recetas falsas de personas con problemas relacionados con cierta clase de estupefacientes. Clark jamás comentó algo al respecto; pero al final, decidió presentar una carta de renuncia ante el dueño.

Y ahora esto.

Defender a una estudiante próxima a ser violada.

 _Agh._ Clark suspira con resignación y bebe un poco de cerveza helada. No cena. Se da una ducha rápida con agua fría y enciende el televisor. Masculla al darse cuenta de que no transmiten más que infomerciales y la repetición del horario tanto matutino como vespertino. Menea la cabeza con cansancio y dormita sobre el sofá por un momento. No ha dormido en dos días consecutivos, después de todo.

Cuando despierta, el Kent ya ha tomado una decisión. No dejará de moverse. Empaca sus pertenencias más preciadas, cinco cambios de ropa limpia; almuerza un emparedado y abandona el departamento antes del medio día. No es la primera vez que desaparece sin justificación alguna, piensa Clark con ligereza; y tampoco será la última. Es un alma libre y un viajero en busca de respuestas.

Tres días después, yace en San Francisco. Una librería en el centro de la ciudad le ha ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo como administrador de caja. Él acepta inmediatamente — _claro_ —, bajo el nombre de Jonathan Clark. El nombre de su padre, el apellido de su madre. Ordena sus prioridades y renta la mitad de un departamento en compañía de Larry Heck; un estudiante de ingeniería próximo a egresar. Es buena compañía, piensa el Kent dos semanas después. Respeta su espacio personal, procura incorporarse a su rutina diaria, pese a no tener que hacerlo. Es inteligente, comprometido, responsable. Pasa su tiempo libre encerrado en la biblioteca de su _alma—mater_ e intenta forjar una buena relación con él día con día.

Todo transcurre con normalidad hasta cierta tarde de un lunes, dos meses antes de su graduación. Larry lee en la sala. Él busca el número telefónico de la pizzería más cercana. Ambos tienen el resto del día libre, pero ese ha sido un fin de semana agotador. Permanecer en casa no solo suena tentador, sino también necesario. El Kent está a punto de finalizar su llamada telefónica, cuando el seudónimo _Iron Man_ emana con sigilo de la boca ajena.

— Oh, — Murmura Larry tras un par de preguntas. — Iron Man es un exoesqueleto multifuncional…

Iron Man es un exoesqueleto multifuncional y muchas otras cosas — _más_ — que el oji—azul no comprende. Sin embargo, pese a ello, escucha la explicación hasta el final y, claro, agradece al menor su tiempo. Por ahora — _con la lección de Física Avanzada ya finalizada_ — menguará su dolor de cabeza con un poco de pizza y refresco de cola.

**{.oOo.}**

Iron Man es considerado una amenaza.

Anthony Edward Stark también.

Por ello, no es novedad el hecho de que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América reclame su tecnología. Es una herramienta demasiado peligrosa como para estar bajo la manipulación de un solo hombre. Un hombre inestable e impulsivo. Un hombre con problemas, un hombre problemático. Un hombre catalogado como alcohólico, voluble, soberbio, auto—destructivo, y narcisista. Pero, _oh_ , los meses pasan; seis en total, y una serie de juicios desfilan frente a los noticieros. Anthony jamás declina, sin embargo. Se mantiene firme, afronta las consecuencias de sus actos. Pelea por lo que sabe suyo. Es nada ortodoxo y un poco exasperante al momento de actuar, cierto. Pero, al final del día, lo logra. Y Clark Kent — _¡oh, Clark Kent!_ — lo admira más y más conforme el tiempo pasa.

No sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué, — _se sincera_ —. Anthony Edward Stark es todo un personaje, sin lugar a dudas. Y uno muy criticado, a decir verdad; no solo por la prensa, sino también por el público en general. _¿Por qué?,_ se preguntarán. Ha sido el propietario de una empresa armamentista dieciocho años; empresa que, de la noche a la mañana, muta. Ahora trabajan la producción de energía limpia y patrocinan ideas independientes. Vaya cambio. _En serio._

El Kent piensa en ello mientras hala de una cuerda que yace entre sus manos. Un barco pesquero al suroeste del país le ha ofrecido empleo a cambio de cincuenta dólares diarios y la inclusión de hospedaje gratuito. Es, ciertamente, un estilo de vida complicado; el clima es traicionero, la recolección del producto varía, los días sin tocar tierra resultan cuantiosos; los accidentes, hasta cierto punto, son normales. Pero nada de esto importa, al menos no realmente. Clark no planea quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, después de todo. Porque su propósito está enfocado — _solo_ — en la recolección de información y ahorrar dinero. Nuevo México — _su nuevo destino_ — es territorio desconocido para él. Ser prevenido ha sido su única arma ante lo inminente desde que comenzó este viaje, y planea seguir usándola.

Dos horas después, su jornada ha finalizado. Pequeñas lágrimas de lluvia fría golpean el vello en sus mejillas. Por consiguiente, lo más apropiado sería resguardarse en el pequeño departamento con vista al mar que le ha sido asignado con anterioridad, _sí_. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, acude a un bar. Hace mucho que no bebe; hace calor, sin mencionar su falta de sueño en el último par de días. Así pues, se despide escuetamente de sus compañeros de trabajo y emprende paso al local más cercano. Una cantina próxima al muelle. Clark la considera relativamente tranquila, además, conoce al dueño; Michael Muller. Un joven hombre de tez obscura que, con gusto y desde el principio, le ha guiado a través de su estadía allí.

Cuando finalmente entra al lugar antes mencionado, solo tres hombres rondan por los alrededores. Se despide de su gabardina, toma asiento frente a la barra principal y espera paciente una respuesta. Michael yace al otro lado del mostrador limpiando la bajilla y reacomodando el inventario. No planea interrumpirlo.

— ¿Te enteraste? — Escucha a lo lejos poco después. — Dicen que algún tipo de, eh… _satélite_ se estrelló en el desierto de _Puente Antiguo_.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

_La noticia del siglo._

Una supuesta cortina de humo que — _bajo el criterio de muchas personas_ — el gobierno estadounidense pautaba para enfocar su atención en algo más que no fuera Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, y la posible reformación del ejército norte—americano. Una novedad que fluía con constancia gracias a las redes sociales y lo inusual que resultaba ser por sí sola. Sin mencionar la falta de discreción frente a los hechos por parte de las autoridades relacionadas. Porque, _por favor._ ¿Un objeto no identificado con runas antiguas grabadas a lo largo de toda su existencia, imposible de empuñar?, ¿Mitología y magia, usadas como herramientas en un caso imposible de explicar?, ¿Fenómenos naturales emparentados con la historia? Dios. Clark cree en lo sobrenatural, enserio. Él mismo se siente — _y es_ — ajeno a _esta_ realidad. Pero aquello era simplemente ridículo.

Por ello Nuevo México era su nuevo destino. Comprobar la autenticidad de la información no solo es, para él, necesario; sino también importante. Aquello podría otorgarle al Kent las respuestas a las preguntas que se ha estado planteado durante años. Preguntas existenciales respecto a sus orígenes.

Aunque muchas de ellas ya han sido contestadas, por su puesto.

A una edad muy temprana, Clark supo que era adoptado. Jonathan y Martha siempre serán sus padres, eso jamás cambiará. Ellos fueron, son y serán las personas más importantes a lo largo de toda su vida, sí. Sin embargo, la sangre no los emparenta. Es cuando las interrogantes — _y el dolor, y las dudas, y la ira, y la tristeza_ — emergen y la necesidad de información invade su ser; sin nadie quien pueda culparlo. Clark quiere saber de dónde viene y a dónde va; es natural. Punto. Viaja con ese propósito, vive de él; y no descansará hasta saberse satisfecho. Pero el camino es largo y poco prometedor. Por ello, aguarda. Es paciente. Utiliza las herramientas a su disposición e indaga en las posibilidades. Nuevo México es un foco de oportunidades, quizá la fuente de muchas respuestas; y arriesgarse, sin lugar a dudas, la única opción a su disposición. Porque, al final del día, Clark no tiene nada qué perder, pero sí mucho qué ganar.

No sabe si la mitología, la magia, o lo sobrenatural sean capaces de brindarle lo que busca. No sabe — _incluso_ — si, después de tanto tiempo, todo habrá valido la pena. Tampoco sabe si continuar con el viaje sea lo correcto. Lo único que Clark Kent sabe es que la palabra rendición y sus derivados, no entran en su vocabulario.

Esa noche, por otra parte; tras una amena charla con Michael y cinco cervezas frías, el oji—azul regresa a su departamento con un penetrante dolor de cabeza jodiéndole todo. Entra azotando la puerta y deshaciéndose de su calzado. Se despide de su vestimenta, exceptuando su ropa interior; se desploma contra el sofá más cercano y cierra los ojos con pesadez. La lluvia continúa su danza contra el pavimento allá afuera, arrullándolo. Cantándole al oído una canción de cuna que lo envuelve con delicadeza entre los brazos de Morfeo. Y colaborando, de cierta forma, con la disipación de su repentina migraña.

Mierda; piensa Clark, cabreado. Que no ha sufrido un dolor tal cual desde los ocho años. Un dolor punzante que nubla sus sentidos y le impide pensar con claridad. Un dolor que, desgraciadamente, recuerda y que, sin lugar a dudas, no añora. Cómo hacerlo, mejor dicho. Cómo, si, en realidad, está catalogado como una de sus peores experiencias jamás vividas. Aquel dolor confuso acompañado por risas infantiles e interrogantes proporcionadas por su maestra en turno; sin mencionar la inesperada presencia de su madre en el colegio — _tras una llamada de los directivos_ — y las palabras de aliento que ella misma le brindaba.

Fue allí cuando — _¡en efecto!_ — el indicio de su singularidad emergió. Una peculiar colección de habilidades que ningún otro humano poseía; entre las cuales desfilaban, el desarrollo desmesurado de sus sentidos, fuerza sobre—humana, regeneración inmediata e inmunidad al dolor. Fue allí cuando las preguntas se apoderaron de su vida y lo condujeron a ese viaje de autodescubrimiento. Encadenándolo a la confusión.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo; el dolor ha desaparecido.

En su lugar, yace una melancolía infinita apretujándole el corazón.

— Oh, madre.

**{.oOo.}**

Clark conoce a los Vengadores cinco meses después.

La ciudad de New York colapsa frente a sus ojos mientras un puñado de soldados escolta a los civiles fuera de la cafetería donde él trabaja. El Kent intenta ser de ayuda, por supuesto; rastreando heridos y personas en peligro con el uso de su subdesarrollada audición. Está escarbando en una pila de escombros cuando Clint Barton llega y colabora con la acción, ordenándole el huir al norte tras las líneas enemigas.

— ¡No es hora de hacerse el héroe! — Grita, exasperado. — Ve y reúnete con los demás civiles en el subterráneo. Reporta tu condición y espera instrucciones, ¡rápido! Serás de más ayuda si no me causas problemas.

Clark está a punto de comentar algo al respecto, sin embargo, no lo hace. En su lugar, recibe a un pequeño en brazos con la nariz pringada de hollín y el cabello desordenado. Asiente con la cabeza y acata órdenes; diciéndose mentalmente que no es momento de. El oji—azul sabe que debe ser difícil el tener entre tus manos las vidas de tantas personas, sacrificarse en el campo de batalla y pelear contra seres desconocidos. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto en los ojos del joven soldado; quien dispara flechas trucadas a diestra y siniestra hacia todas direcciones y defiende las calles de Manhattan con fervor. Es tan singular como poco común, piensa el Kent. Que un grupo de personas tal cual emerjan de la nada, se muestren ante los reflectores y usen sus habilidades para combatir lo inexplicable.

Está por adentrarse al subterráneo cuando una ola de explosiones pequeñas derrumba la fachada de un edificio cercano, impidiéndole el paso. Frunce el ceño en consecuencia, sintiéndose impotente. Reacomoda al infante entre sus brazos y, mordiéndose el labio inferior con vehemencia, busca ayuda con la mirada. Al final, no encuentra más que destrucción y el llanto de la desolación. Niega un par de veces con la cabeza, reprendiéndose internamente; y emprende paso hacia la 39. Renuente a rendirse. Pero es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, piensa. Edificaciones completas y vehículos abandonados inundan la acera principal. Sin mencionar la presencia de aquellas extrañas creaturas; dominando tanto cielo como tierra por igual.

Los minutos pasan con pesadez. Está por llegar a su destino cuando, no muy lejos de su posición, un relámpago arremete — _furioso_ — contra el pavimento. Es Thor, Dios del Trueno; admira Clark, impresionado; escondido tras una cabina telefónica semi—derrumbada. Luce exhausto y enojado. Sostiene a Mjölnir firmemente con un puño y hace gala de su gallarda figura sin siquiera esforzarse; derribando a una docena de enemigos en el proceso.

El Capitán América hace acto de presencia poco después. Tiene su emblemático escudo tricolor sobre uno de los antebrazos y hollín en la mandíbula. Se aproxima a su compañero de equipo y discuten la situación con calma; pero no están solos. Hawkeye y Black Widow — _de quienes sabría sus seudónimos y nombres pocos meses después_ — yacen en el cuadro, calibrando sus respectivas armas con recelo. Planean una estrategia entre ellos cuando un quinto se aproxima. Un hombre pequeño con la ropa desordena manejando una motocicleta.

Clark no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué permanece allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada. El pequeño entre sus brazos depende de él ahora; quien está semi—inconsciente debido al llanto, mientras una pequeña herida sobre su mejilla izquierda cicatriza con lentitud. Sabe que lo más apropiado es buscar refugio, encontrar ayuda y atender su estado actual; pero no lo hace. El lugar está jodido. Literalmente abandonado. No tiene muchas opciones a su disposición, sin mencionar los peligros que lo esperan allá afuera. El Kent está por enviar todo al carajo, preguntándose internamente qué se supone debería hacer, cuando un brutal sonido rompe la serenidad de la escena.

Iron Man, con su felina elegancia visible aún a través su armadura, roba la atención de todos. La suya incluida. Y no es para menos. Una monstruosa creatura de tamaño descomunal lo sigue con esmero, impulsado por ocho bizarras garras que emergen de su cuerpo. Que, entre Hulk — _aquella bestia dormida en el interior del Doctor Bruce Banner; famoso por sus estudios relacionados con los rayos gama y, ah sí, destruir gran parte de New York dos años atrás_ — y Iron Man, derriban con todo su esfuerzo.

La bestia cae, derrumbando los restos de un edificio dañado.

Llamando la atención de los militares que rondan por los alrededores.

A partir de allí, el caos finaliza. O al menos para él. El Kent está tomando un breve descanso en el pequeño campamento que han improvisado los federales en medio de la ciudad, cuando una serie de explosiones se escuchan a lo lejos. Su curiosidad es más grande que el cansancio sembrado en su pecho, ese es un hecho; y al parecer no es el único. Una decena de personas allí presentes — _él incluido_ — se viran hacia el firmamento, donde un espectáculo fuera de lo ordinario se está llevando a cabo. Con Anthony Edward Stark portando su famosa armadura rojo—oro, mejor conocida como Iron Man; y un misil nuclear de corto alcance sobre los hombros, volando directamente hacia el portar bidimensional que se extiende sobre la Torre Stark. Adentrándose a él sin siquiera dudarlo.

El oji—azul contiene la respiración, impresionado. Escéptico.

Esperando. Aguardando.

Contando los minutos antes de formular teorías falsas al respecto.

**{.oOo.}**

Lo primero que Clark recibe al llegar a Kansas — _a casa_ — es, como siempre, un fuerte abrazo por parte de su madre. Tiene un par de maletas sobre la espalda y una sonrisa genuina adornándole el rostro. Espera paciente a que Martha finalice su monólogo acerca de cuánto lo ha extrañado y contesta ferviente ante sus muestras de afecto; meciéndola entre sus brazos con dulzura y amor.

— ¡Oh, Clark! — Solloza ella, emocionada. Cogiéndole del rostro para contemplarle mejor. — Mi amor, te he extrañado _tanto_ — _tanto._

El aludido sonríe ante la enfatización de la castaña.

Comparten un abrazo más y entran a casa, dejando atrás las labores domésticas de su madre momentáneamente. Todo está como antes, piensa el oji—azul justo después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal. La sala, el comedor, la cocina y el jardín delantero permanecen igual; sin mencionar los pequeños detalles, como lo son los libreros viejos, las lámparas y la ubicación de los marcos con sus fotografías familiares. Hecho que le arrebata, inconscientemente, sonrisas melancólicas que el Kent no se preocupa siquiera en ocultar. Está en ello mientras deposita sus pertenencias sobre el sofá más cercano y se despide de su chaqueta _Otto Kern_ de cuero—coñac; cuando Martha llega desde la cocina y le ofrece una taza de café negro sin crema ni azúcar. Su favorito.

Agradece el gesto, toman asiento en los sillones disponibles e intercambian novedades. Nada importante qué informar, nada realmente relevante qué discutir. La plática continúa con normalidad entre ambos hasta cierto punto. Cuando — _de pronto y sin previo aviso_ — New York le golpea la cara y lo hace temblar. Joder. Su madre sospecha, sospecha que estuvo allí. Clark puede verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa distorsionada y poco convincente. Intentando no preocuparlo innecesariamente. _Demasiado tarde,_ piensa el oji—azul con resignación. El caso es que no quiere hablar al respecto, punto. Aún hay muchas interrogantes pululando en su mente y su prioridad es otorgarle una respuesta a cada una de ellas. O al menos ordenarlas. Pero, tanto él como su madre, son Kent. Son tercos por naturaleza. Y Martha no dará un brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué… pasó con exactitud? — Pregunta ella, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Ella y esa característica manía suya.

— No lo sé, madre.

— Dios, Clark. Al menos dime si estuviste allí.

Él no responde.

En su lugar, le narra sus crónicas. De Kansas a Florida, de Florida a Alabama; de DC a California. De California, a Nuevo México, Massachusetts y finalmente, a Manhattan, New York. Le comparte, especialmente, los sucesos vividos en Puente Antiguo. De cómo solo encontró destrucción. De cómo los federales intentaron calificar una catástrofe tal cual — _la destrucción de todo un pueblo_ —, como accidente inevitable. Le cuenta, también, sus experiencias y fracasos. Las respuestas que — _ya_ — le ha brindado a muchos de sus cuestionamientos y claro; lo ignorante que Clark sigue siendo ante su verdadera naturaleza. Pero lo que Clark más anhela narrar, es un sueño que lo ha perseguido desde que dejó Manhattan.

— ¿El Ártico?, ¡Qué harías tú, Clark Kent, en el Ártico! — Grita ella, histérica. Saltando del sofá ante su indignación.

El azabache ríe, sutil. — Madre, debes comprender…

— ¿Comprender? ¡Comprender! Oh, jovencito, si tu padre viviera.

Clark abandona el sillón, persiguiéndola con la mirada. Deposita sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos y la atrae hacia él, comprensivo. Pero no menos decidido. Irá allá, con o sin su consentimiento. Porque tiene un fuerte presentimiento respecto a ello y no lo dejará pasar. Solo quiere advertirla; hacerla conocedora de sus planes. Ha venido a Kansas por ello, después de todo. Ella es su madre, la persona que más ama sobre la faz de la Tierra; y parte vital de su vida. Jamás le ocultaría algo, ni hoy ni nunca. Solo espera que Martha comprenda. _Por él._ Por ese sueño que lo persigue cada noche. Con voces llamándolo por su nombre, algo familiar bailando en el ambiente y un halo de esperanza envolviéndolo con calidez.

— Madre, por favor. — Susurra él, anhelante. Con el corazón en un puño y mil oportunidades destellando frente a sus ojos. — Será mi último destino. Es el Ártico, y finaliza toda esta pesadilla. Te lo prometo. Solo… _confía en mí._

— ¿Lo prometes?, — Solloza.

— Lo prometo.

Martha mordisquea su labio inferior. — Pero, ¿el Ártico?

— Sé que suena ridículo. — Acepta el azabache tras un suspiro, — Pero no es solo mi sueño. Escuché de dos ex—federales en Massachusetts que allí no solo encontraron al Capitán América y su tumba de hielo. — La castaña alza las cejas, informada al respecto; pero no menos impresionada. — No sé lo que hay allá, tampoco sé si valdrá la pena. Sin embargo, debo ir.

— Comprendo, pe…

— Descuida, madre. — Le consuela, conmovido. — Tengo todo planeado.

**II**

_Kal El._

Kal El, Jor El, Lara Lor Van y Kryptön son palabras que rondan por la mente de Clark desde hace semanas; intentando gravarse en su piel. Enredándose en su lengua con vehemencia y formando parte importante de su vida con el pasar de los días. Son, al mismo tiempo, palabras un poco complicadas, sí. No las encuentra en la enciclopedia digital que es Internet, tampoco en los diccionarios más complejos que pudieran existir en la biblioteca local donde ahora yace. Está desesperado por darles un significado en esta realidad, no solo en las explicaciones de Jor El; cuando los pensamientos cobran territorio dentro de su cabeza y lo hacen perder horas de su vida observando el techo de su departamento en turno.

Quizá lo mejor sea volver a casa, piensa el Kent mientras vuelve a su condominio tras una exhaustiva búsqueda sin frutos. Le ha prometido a Martha regresar tan pronto obtuviese novedades, no lo ha olvidado; tan solo han pasado dos semanas desde entonces. Pero también ha prometido volver al pequeño complejo que ha levantado el ejército en una zona no muy lejos de donde actualmente reside. Un asentamiento en Nunavut, Canadá, de nombre Resolute; un pueblo frío, simple y poco poblado, que le agrada pese a la temperatura media anual de dieciséis punto cuatro grados centígrados bajo cero.

Allí, no solo ha encontrado un lugar donde pasar sus noches, sino también la discreción — _o mejor dicho, poco interés_ — de las personas. Ir y venir del pueblo podría levantar sospechas, sobre todo por lo repentino de su aparición, su nacionalidad, la poca interacción que mantiene con los habitantes de dicho lugar, y el desconocido que se aferra a ser en una comunidad que no supera las doscientas cincuenta personas. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Nadie pregunta, nadie se detiene a estudiarlo más de lo necesario; todo a su alrededor se desenvuelve con naturalidad, como si su presencia fuera solo un fantasma. Como si a nadie le importara realmente el que pasase sus días fuera de Resolute, y regresara solo para invadir la pequeña biblioteca de su pueblo.

Está en ello cuando entra a su departamento. El lugar es pequeño, callado y solitario. Bajo su registro mental, solo yacen cuatro residentes en el condominio; excluyéndolos a él — _obviamente_ — y a Henry Brooks, el dueño; quien ocupa una de las habitaciones disponibles en el primer piso. La comida no es la mejor, el frío es intolerable y, por su fuera poco, carecen de electricidad. Sí, Clark tiene muchas razones por las cuales irse; pero también muchas por las cuales quedarse.

El Kent hierve granos de café y un poco de agua embotellada en un fogón casero, mientras se deshace de su vestimenta y procesa la información que hoy ha recolectado. Es cierto que no ha encontrado nada relacionado con los nombres que le han sido otorgados por Jor El — _su padre biológico_ —, pero si algo le ha regalado este interminable viaje, es sabiduría ilimitada.

A la mañana siguiente, el oji—azul piensa en lo que le dirá a Jor El. Su madre llamó; Martha lo quiere devuelta, caliente y seguro. No soporta el hecho de saberlo lejos, mucho menos siendo conocedora del estado en el que vive actualmente. Le ha exigido regresar y Clark no es nadie para negarse; pero es complicado. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, sabe de dónde viene y a dónde va. Despedirse de todo aquello es, simple y sencillamente, difícil.

Esa tarde, cuando al fin llega a su destino — _un claro a dos kilómetros del pueblo_ —, el Kent se despide de la pequeña camioneta que ha rentado desde su estadía allí y recorre el camino restante a pie. El ejército, hasta el día de hoy, no sospecha — _pese a sus visitas diarias_ —; y es preferible que continúe así. Tampoco es como si llamara mucho la atención. El objeto no identificado que insisten en llamar un submarino ruso de la Segunda Gran Guerra, yace diez kilómetros bajo tierra; muy lejos de su alcance. Solo él, un kryptöniano, goza el privilegio de penetrar sus fronteras — _gracias a sus capacidades físicas_ —, además de poseer la única llave que brinda la entrada a sus confines. Un pequeño cilindro pentagonal color petróleo que su padre postizo, Jonathan Kent, le entregó poco antes de fallecer.

— _Por como expresas tu amor por él, deduzco que era un hombre honorable._ — Murmura Jor El tres días después de conocerse.

— Lo era.

Jor El no solo es el fantasma de su fallecido padre biológico, la conciencia conservada de lo que fue; sino también un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido. Es, como ya le ha explicado, una proyección visual de los recuerdos que forjó en vida; presentándose ante él, como un hombre fuerte e inteligente. Allí, en aquella fortaleza olvidada por Kryptön que jamás llegó a cumplir su único propósito; brindarle a su mundo información respecto al planeta Tierra. Está al final del túnel subterráneo que lo conduce hasta allí, analizando la entrada principal con cautela, cuando procesa todo lo que ha aprendido de él. Renuente a entrar. Renuente a despedirse de todo aquello. Es como si esas puertas lo condujeran a un mundo diferente y lo hicieran sentir en casa. Casa de la cual, desafortunadamente, tiene que despedirse.

Suspirando, inserta la pequeña llave plateada que cuelga de su cuello en su respectivo lugar y las puertas se abren automáticamente. Adentrándose al complejo, escucha a su padre llamarlo por su nombre kryptöniano; Kal El.

— _Como cada amanecer, tu compañía es un honor._

— Digo lo mismo, padre. — Agrega él, ejecutando una venia.

— _Me disculpo con anticipación ante mi atrevimiento, pero siento que debo preguntar; ¿Sucede algo?_

Clark frunce la boca, indeciso.

Renuente a siquiera formular una respuesta.

— _Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Kal El._ — Murmura Jor El, sonriente ante su ausencia. Aproximándose hacia su persona con pasos ligeros y ojos comprensivos. — _Podré ser ignorante ante el hombre en el que te has convertido, hijo mío. Pero no soy ciego. Adelante, cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa._

Las despedidas no son fáciles, Clark lo sabe muy bien por experiencia propia. Lo ha hecho innumerables veces a lo largo de su viaje, incluyendo a su amada madre Martha; a la posibilidad de una vida tranquila. A la estabilidad. Le ha dicho adiós a su padre Jonathan — _descanse en paz_ —. A los lazos que lo ataban a esta realidad, a su humanidad. Pero como kryptöniano, debe ser fuerte. Las despedidas en Kryptön son nuevos comienzos, al menos eso le ha dicho Jor El. Y si bien, nunca es sencillo, tampoco es malo. Por ello, cuando recibe de su padre un cofre negro con detalles en plateado y su emblema familiar en el, sabe que este no es un adiós definitivo; sino solo un pequeño interludio en su vida que no incluye a Jor El.

— _Sé que harás buen uso de lo que hoy te he heredado, Kal El._

**{.oOo.}**

Clark tiene treintaitrés años, seis meses trabajando para el _Daily Planet_ como reportero, un par de gafas sin aumento sobre el puente de su nariz y el saco tweed en acabado _Harris_ que rentó dos días atrás ciñéndose a su cuerpo, cuando conoce en persona a Anthony Edward Stark.

El joven hombre ha estado en Massachusetts hace no más de dos horas, más precisamente, en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts; su alma—máter, el MIT. Una de las universidades a las cuales ha decidido donar cierta cantidad de dinero destinada a patrocinar las ideas de sus estudiantes. Un acto caritativo que, según la prensa, maquilla los sucesos acontecidos el año pasado; la masacre en Sokovia a manos de la inteligencia artificial, Ultrón. Un desafortunado episodio que se responsabiliza de genocidio, la destrucción de toda una ciudad, y la revelación al público de los alterados Pietro y Wanda Maximoff. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Iron Man ya no opera en las actividades relacionadas con los Vengadores desde hacía aproximadamente ocho meses.

Pero todo aquello es ajeno a la verdadera razón por la cual el Kent yace allí, en Agora Gallery, esta noche. Hace solo tres horas, la Bruja Escarlata fue declarada oficialmente responsable por la destrucción de un edificio en la ciudad de Lagos, Nigeria; mientras el Capitán América y su equipo ejecutaban la búsqueda de Crossbones. Un mercenario ex—agente de HYDRA buscado en más de catorce países por una gran variedad de crímenes.

Teniendo todo esto en mente, cual oji—azul piensa en cómo se presentará ante Edward Stark con la información que ha recolectado; cuando lo ve a lo lejos. Vistiendo un par de pantalones azabaches que se ciñen con descaro alrededor de sus exquisitas piernas torneadas y una camiseta de seda blanca; combinándola a la perfección con un chaleco azul petróleo y una corbata carmesí con franjas negras a largo de su extensión. Luce fresco y jovial, sin lugar a dudas. Y Clark suspiraría de no ser por las gafas negras que cubren sus orbes con recelo; orillándolo a pensar que verles no solo sería, para él, un privilegio; sino también su condena.

Inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para satisfacer sus pulmones, el kryptöniano emprende paso hacia su dirección. El respetado hombre de negocios yace frente a un cuadro de la galería que hoy presenta sus obras de arte más aclamadas. Solo. Por ende, debe aprovechar. No falta mucho para que el resto de la presa acierte con su paradero y empiecen a acosarlo con la ola de preguntas que han ensayado para la ocasión; ese es un hecho.

— Buenas noches, Señor Stark. — Murmura con suavidad tras llamar su atención, observando de soslayo la leyenda en la pintura frente a ellos. — _Daily Planet,_ mucho gusto.

— Oh, el _Daily Planet._ — Ronronea él, encajándose en su pecho. Envenenándolo. Escrutándolo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa color cereza en sus labios, antes de dejarlo continuar con su discurso de presentación. — ¿Desde cuándo Perry manda a sus reporteros tras de mí? Según él, y cito; los Vengadores no somos una novedad digna de atención.

Ok. _Esto será interesante._

Después del pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos emprenden paso hacia una habitación cercana que funge como oficina del administrador — _Christopher Stiles_ — por petición del joven filántropo. Quien no maquilla su cansancio y admite abiertamente el preferir privacidad. Él acepta, por supuesto; secundándolo a no más de tres metros con el corazón en un puño. Entreteniéndose con la decoración del pasillo que los conduce hacia su destino para no reparar en las irresistibles curvas que conforman el perímetro del cuerpo ajeno. Así — _ja_ — se desarrolla la pequeña odisea que respecta su recorrido hasta que atraviesan el umbral del lugar. Una habitación amplia, elegante y sobria con muebles de madera impecablemente distribuidos, que le da la bienvenida con un aire fresco.

La entrevista comienza con Clark balbuceando su nombre y Anthony sonriendo ante el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tras tomar asiento en la pequeña cantina personal del joven Stiles situada en un rincón. Comparten un par de oraciones que los introduce mutuamente e inician una conversación escrupulosa, larga y necesaria. El MIT, sus últimos proyectos relacionados con Stark Industries y su inesperada visita a Agora Gallery desfilando con cautela desde su lista de novedades archivadas en su _tablet_ ; ayudando a la realización de su interrogatorio. Stark, por otro lado, bebe de su respectiva copa mientras se deshace felinamente de su corbata; cuando planea interrogarle respecto a los sucesos acontecidos en Lagos.

— Distraerse no es apropiado al momento de realizar una entrevista, joven Kent. — Canturrea, provocativo.

Clark mordisquea su labio inferior con delicadeza, carraspeando sutilmente. Reacomoda el dispositivo sobre su regazo y alza la mirada. El ex—vengador le ha dicho que la justificación de su estadía allí es un asunto personal, que espera mantener así. Lo cual no solo le impide indagar un poco más sobre el tema, sino también, desechar la información que ya ha almacenado al respecto.

— Pero dígame, Señor Stark…

— Oh, por favor. Llámame Tony.

— Eh, por supuesto. — Tartamudea, sonrosado. — Como decía. Las críticas respecto a su conferencia en el MIT son, en su mayoría, positivas. Solo han pasado siete horas, y las redes sociales no paran de hablar sobre los planes a futuro que se están desarrollando gracias a su donativo.

— ¿Quiénes, sino los jóvenes, son merecedores de todo ello?

Clark sonríe, conmovido.

— Sin embargo, difiero. Respecto a ser poseedor de toda su atención, quiero decir. — Agrega poco después, cruzando sus piernas con coquetería; antes de permitirle continuar su interrogatorio. El Kent, naturalmente intrigado, arquea una ceja. —Habrás escuchado de la joven sensación que sacude las redes sociales actualmente desde Queens, debo suponer.

— Spiderman, claro.

— Desde que los Vengadores fungen como una organización privada al erradicar amenazas por todo el orbe, una gran cantidad de autoproclamados héroes ha salido a la luz. Tal es el caso de Spiderman, Daredevil, los Cuatro Fantásticos…, el protegido de Henry Pym, Ant Man. Super Man.

Clark alza la mirada.

— Los Vengadores podrán ser los héroes más poderosos del planeta, pero…

El repentino sonar de un _ring_ — _tone_ interrumpe la fluidez de sus palabras. Un peculiar dispositivo bajo el poder de su acompañante es la fuente, admira el reportero; llamando la atención de ambos. En especial la de Anthony, quien pide disculpas y salta de su asiento casi de inmediato, partiendo al otro lado de la habitación con rapidez. Permitiéndole a él no solo tomar un respiro y reacomodar la información ya recolectada, sino también el procesar las últimas oraciones emitidas por los cerezos ajenos. Super Man haciendo eco tras sus oídos. Pero aquello no dura demasiado. El joven empresario ha salido de la habitación, aparentemente afectado por el mensaje que le ha sido comunicado en cuestión de minutos. Y Clark podría ser partícipe de la conversación, apoyándose con su sentido auditivo, sí. Pero si algo ha aprendido de sus nuevas habilidades, es el saber cómo y cuándo utilizarlas.

El Kent está guardando su _tablet,_ cuando el castaño reaparece por el umbral.

— Joven Kent, lamento tanto todo esto. — Murmura, jadeante. — Pero debo retirarme.

Cual oji—azul asiente, comprensivo.

— No tiene importancia, Tony. — Responde suavemente, con el único propósito de calmarle. Lo cual parece funcionar, piensa el azabache; cuando el mencionado sonríe y, tras estrechar su mano, se retira tranquilamente.

Así, al yacer solo, suspira.

— Entonces… él no sabía respecto a Lagos.

_Interesante._

Clark niega con la cabeza un par de veces al darse cuenta de que está hablando solo y, tras cerciorarse de que nada dentro de sus pertenencias faltase, abandona la habitación; listo para regresar a casa. No ha pasado demasiado tiempo después de ello cuando un individuo de corto cabello negro y canas sobre sus hélix se abre paso entre la gente de la galería, acercándose a él. Elegancia y seguridad describiéndolo a la perfección.

— _Ha pasado tanto tiempo,_ Kal El.

**{.oOo.}**

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Como un suspiro, como si todo aquello — _toda esa mierda_ — estuviese predestinado a suceder. Con cada miembro de quienes consideraba su familia seleccionando un ideal, adoptando posiciones específicas en aquella división que se había formado en el equipo de forma inevitable. Ambos grupos naturalmente guiados por los líderes natos que eran Anthony Edward Stark y Steven Grant Rogers; Iron Man y el Capitán América respectivamente. Librando una batalla absurda entre ellos forjada por el odio, las discusiones previas, y los malos entendidos; sin mencionar los intereses propios de quienes eran partícipes. Un puñado de personas heridas buscando hacer lo mejor bajo sus propios términos. Relatividad enmendándolo todo.

Tony piensa en ello mientras analiza las estrategias que seleccionó horas atrás ante la tarea que le ha sido asignada. Capturar a los fugitivos más buscados del país para el Coronel Thaddeus Ross. Un trabajo complicado, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no imposible. Donde una emboscada parece ser la mejor opción. La más pacífica que se le puede ocurrir, al menos. Con Rhodey siempre a su lado. Con Natasha persuadiendo a Rogers. Con Visión localizando a Wanda. Con su singular trío de novatos aguardando pacientemente desde sus posiciones, distribuidos estratégicamente por él de ser necesaria su presencia en el campo de batalla. Un desolado aeropuerto en Alemania evacuado por él. Es entonces cuando, en un ataque de desesperación, presenta a su novedad más reciente. La joven sensación que sacude las redes sociales actualmente desde Queens. Un muchachito menudo de diecisiete años que se hace llamar Spider Man.

— Hola a todos. — Saluda, nervioso. Pero no menos entusiasmado.

El escudo del Capitán América contrastando a la perfección con su silueta.

Es a partir de allí cuando se desata lo inevitable. Con el príncipe T'Challa — _su elegante pantera negra_ — desmoronándose ante la ira que consume su ser, exigiendo venganza; sangre. Sangre de James Buchanan Barnes, el Soldado del Invierno. Su persecución personal, impulsada por el dolor que lo acompaña desde la muerte de su honorable padre, el Rey T'Chaka. Con Ant Man, el protegido de Henry Pym, haciendo gala de sus habilidades frente a las personas que lo han reclutado en busca de ayuda. Con los gemelos Maximoff y Clint alejándolo de su objetivo principal — _capturar al Capitán Rogers_ — arrojándole una pila de automóviles encima, por cierto. Tumba de la cual yace despidiéndose al momento de oír lo siguiente.

— _¡Mierda!_

— ¡Hey! — Chilla él, estabilizando su armadura. — Nada de palabrotas, niño.

— _¿Niño?_ , — Cuestiona un tercero. — _Sabía que él no era mayor de edad._

— Oh, tú cierra la boca, Gordon Ramsay.

— _¿Se supone que debo reír?_

Tony resopla, cabreado; mientras reconfigura su escáner dañado. Solo un par de minutos después, localiza a quien ha jurado no revelar su identidad secreta. Un hombre esbelto de espalda ancha que se hace llamar Daredevil, yace combatiendo a Pietro Maximoff. Una batalla injusta, si se lo preguntan a él; teniendo en cuenta los sentidos subdesarrollados del joven neoyorkino. Una batalla que termina ganando tras derribar al alterado contra el piso y retenerle con la ayuda de su pie derecho. La pesada bota de su traje carmesí haciendo presión contra la columna vertebral de Quicksilver. Acción que le permite el tomar un breve descanso; al menos por unos segundos, cuando algo dentro de su radar ecográfico sufre una alteración.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Su murmullo no pasa desapercibido por el intercomunicador de Iron Man, quien batalla contra Falcon en el vano intento por rastrear a Rogers. Asimismo, impulsa su cuerpo hacia atrás; ganando un poco de tiempo extra. Tiempo destinado a ser utilizado para dar seguimiento a su conversación con el abogado. Tony está a punto de cuestionar su estupefacción cuando las circunstancias le responden por sí solas. Una silueta humanoide de tamaño descomunal se alza sobre la plataforma principal del aeropuerto, movilizándose perezosamente gracias a las leyes de la física. Es Ant Man, quien de alguna forma u otra, ha logrado revertir el funcionamiento de su traje. Corrompiendo su nombre de mil y un formas.

— _¡Carajo!_ — Chilla Spidey. — _Díganme que no soy el único viendo esto._

— _Lamentablemente._ — Sisea Natasha.

— _Yo soy ciego._

— Jodidas partículas Pym. — Gruñe Anthony, analizando los movimientos de Lang. — ¡Devuélveme a mi Rhodey!

El Capitán América, quien yace oculto tras un camión de descarga en compañía del Soldado del Invierno, sonríe con suavidad. La voz de Stark filtrándose a través de sus oídos gracias a los micrófonos trucados que Barton ha preparado para ellos con anterioridad. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no dura demasiado. Bucky, quien ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, hala de su uniforme. Desesperación describiéndolo a la perfección. Escrutinio crítico bailando en sus ojos mientras le recuerda el verdadero propósito de su huída. Detener los planes de Zemo a toda costa.

Steve despabila en consecuencia, asintiendo. Reacomoda su emblemático escudo tricolor sobre su antebrazo derecho y — _juntos_ — emprenden paso hacia la zona donde Hawkeye ha ocultado su segunda opción de transporte, un jet pequeño pero apropiado que les permitirá llegar a su destino.

Al final, no es necesario recorrer gran parte del lugar, piensa Rogers; tras visualizarlo a lo lejos entre dos avionetas pequeñas bajo un helipuerto techado. Ambos están punto de cruzar la pista principal cuando una voz se filtra a través de su audífono.

— _¡Wanda, no!_ — Grita Tony, — _¡Peter!_

¿Peter?, ¿Quién es Peter?

Ambas preguntas hacen eco en su cabeza por unos minutos. Estática respondiéndole dolorosamente al unísono. Cual oji—azul siente la repentina necesidad de volverse sobre sus pasos y averiguar por sí mismo qué ha sucedido con exactitud en el campo de batalla; pero una mano metálica hala de su brazo derecho con brusquedad, prohibiéndole siquiera razonar al respecto, y lo obliga a continuar su recorrido. Es James nuevamente, conduciéndolos hacia la aeronave. La cual abordan sin complicaciones y ponen en funcionamiento casi de inmediato; preparándose mentalmente para lo que les depara en Siberia.

Una vez en el aire, el Capitán América sobrevuela el aeropuerto un par de veces; asegurándose de que todo esté — _relativamente_ — bajo control. Porque la mitad de los involucrados en aquella guerra podrán no estar de acuerdo con él y sus compañeros respecto a las decisiones que han tomado en el pasado, pero aún siguen siendo parte importante de su vida. Ellos son su equipo. Su familia. Asegurar su bienestar es naturalmente prioritario para él. Por ello, examina el cuadro completo con detenimiento y rapidez. Todo parece estar en orden hasta que visualiza la armadura de Iron Man petrificada sobre el suelo. Haciendo uso de las cámaras integradas en el jet, Steve obtiene una mejor vista de la plataforma principal. Especifica el sector que desea analizar y boquea ante lo que ve. No es Tony quien yace en el interior de la armadura, sino Spider Man. Es cuando las preguntas gobiernan la mente del súper soldado y lo obligan a buscar por sí mismo el paradero de Stark. Sin razonar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

— _¡Cap!_ — Exclama Sam. _— ¿Estás viendo esto?_

Rogers, repentinamente mareado, despabila.

— ¿Qué, Sam? ¿Qué está pasando allá?

— _¡Stark se deshizo de su armadura mientras planeaba!_ — Narra, asombrado. — _¡Protegió al niño araña a costa suya!_

— ¿Wanda lo atacó? — Pregunta él, alejándose del aeropuerto. Quiere volver pero sabe que no hay tiempo.

— _Estaba defendiendo a Pietro, Steve._ — Responde, como si aquello fuese justificable. — _El chiquillo quedó inconsciente gracias a Wanda y Stark lo envolvió con su armadura antes de que cayera al suelo. Él continuaba en el aire, muy lejos de su posición. Scott seguía transformado y golpeó el cuerpo de Tony por accidente antes de que colapsara contra una avioneta…_

Steve contiene la respiración.

_Tony._

— _Y eso no es todo._ — Murmura Sam repentinamente. — _No sé cómo, pero Super Man está aquí._

Cual oji—azul frunce el ceño.

El Capitán América ya ha perdido de vista el aeropuerto pero Wilson lo mantiene informado al respecto con constancia, mandándole información gráfica a través de su intercomunicador. Un puñado de imágenes panorámicas que Falcon logra capturar desde la distancia con ayuda de la tecnología robada que yace bajo su control. Imágenes que le narran con resentimiento un enigma ajeno a su saber. Con quienes han apoyado a Iron Man desde el principio rodeando un par de siluetas tendidas sobre el suelo. Es Tony Stark — _inconsciente_ — seguro y protegido entre los brazos de Super Man. Steve siente con claridad como la bilis de su hígado burbujea en la boca de su estómago sin explicación alguna, cuando Sam agrega.

— _¿Lo habrá contactado Stark?,_ — Susurra. — _¿O tú qué crees, Cap?…, ¿Cap?, ¿Steve, me oyes? ¡Cap!_

**Fin de la Primera Parte.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fan—fic nació después de ver Capitán América: Civil War, y escuchar Waiting for Super Man de Daughtry. Una canción altamente recomendable, al igual que la película de Man of Steal. Y aunque el capítulo completo esté abiertamente dedicado a Clark Kent y aunque el título de la historia lleve su nombre, Super Man no es el personaje principal. Sino Tony. También quiero agregar que muchos de los pequeños detalles son primordiales — tal es el caso del cuadro que veía Tony en la galería — para el desarrollo del fanfic. El cual espero disfruten.


	2. Los Hilos del Titiritero

• **Waiting for Super Man** •  
Capítulo II: Los Hilos del Titiritero.

 _«Todas las cartas de amor son rídiculas._  
_No serían cartas de amor si no fuesen ridículas »_

**Fernando Pessoa.**

Clark suspira pesadamente al momento de aparcar su motocicleta en el estacionamiento subterráneo de  _Calvary Hospital_. Reacomoda las gafas sin aumento sobre el puente de su nariz distraídamente, verifica que la mochila situada en sus hombros esté asegurada y abandona el lugar tras abordar uno de los elevadores al final del corredor norte. El resplandeciente número carmesí del piso que ha seleccionado brillando desde la parte superior de la cabina, mientras el Kent mordisquea su labio inferior con delicadeza. Cual oji—azul está mentalizándose emocionalmente para lo que está a punto de acontecer cuando las puertas del elevador se deslizan sin previo aviso hacia los costados, otorgándole el paso.

Inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire, el kryptöniano emprende paso hacia el exterior. Examina el derredor cuidadosamente y avanza en línea recta a través del pasillo ataviado de habitaciones individuales que se extiende frente a él. Su hiperactivo corazón dando tumbos contra su pecho con constancia.

Despabilando, se percata de que ha llegado a su destino. El umbral de Cuidados Intensivos. Donde Clark ingresa sigilosamente y recorre con precaución hasta arribar al baño más cercano. Una vez allí, ocupa el primer cubículo que encuentra disponible. Se deshace de la mochila que porta en su espalda y toma asiento sobre la tapa del excusado allí instalado. Deja pasar unos minutos antes de proceder con sus planes y cierra los ojos. Demasiado desasosegado como para poder ocultarlo, siquiera a sí mismo. El Kent yace pensando en ello cuando la realidad golpea su rostro. Despeja sus pensamientos con brusquedad y extrae del equipaje bajo su posesión una prenda blanca. Una bata que consiguió horas atrás para pasar desapercibido en el hospital y que viste con inseguridad tras erguirse sobre sus pies.

Parpadeando con nerviosismo, abandona la cabina. Deposita el bolso entre sus manos dentro del almacén bajo los lavabos y revuelve los rebeldes mechones azabaches que conforman su cabellera con la ayuda de sus falanges. Al finalizar tal acción, regresa hacia el corredor principal de la unidad. Ensimismado. Aunque no menos comprometido con la justificación de su estadía allí el día de hoy. Pensando en ello, comienza a movilizarse. La habitación que desea visitar logra visualizarse al final del pasillo desde su posición, cuando una silueta masculina que bien ya conoce se atraviesa en su campo visual poco antes de llegar.

Un hombre joven de tez pálida y penetrantes ojos obscuros, yace observándolo desde la distancia. Tiene una mueca inexpresiva ceñida al rostro y las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. El Kent quiere obviar su presencia para dar continuidad a sus pasos tan pronto analiza sus facciones. Lo cual, al final le resulta simplemente imposible. Porque Stephen Strange —  _a quien conoció medio mes atrás_ — podrá ser sencillo y poco llamativo visualmente, cierto; pero aquello, sin lugar a dudas, lo compensa con su singular personalidad y postura ante lo inminente. Con su elegancia y porte. Con aquella característica expresión labia que siempre formula antes de comenzar a hablar, y que emplea tras escrutarlo tranquilamente de pies a cabeza.

— Kal El, — Murmura repentinamente. — No deberías estar aquí.

Clark frunce el ceño.

— Los Hogan están por llegar. — Agrega. — Y no querrás personificar a un doctor tan pronto los veas. Tú no eres así.

El malestar sembrado en el estómago de Clark se expande hasta su corazón ante la concepción de tales palabras. Mordisquea, nuevamente, su labio inferior y enarca las cejas con preocupación. Aparta la mirada e inhala pequeñas pero constantes bocanadas de aire en el vano intento por regularizar su respiración. Una vez más tranquilo, alza la mirada. Analiza a su interlocutor críticamente por varios minutos y recorre la distancia faltante hacia el cuarto frente a él, tras el repentino suspiro que emite Stephen.

Ninguno comenta nada al respecto después de ello. Solo optan por analizar el interior de la estancia continua a ellos silenciosamente. El ventanal que a ella respecta enmarcando una escenografía que le provoca arcadas al instante. Una esterilizada habitación dominantemente blanca ataviada de artefactos médicos, sumergida en la quietud referente al lugar. Con el cuerpo inerte de Anthony Edward Stark en estado comatoso dibujándose dolorosamente sobre la cama centrada en el cuarto, con aquellas heridas frescas de una batalla reciente remplazando el satín que conforma su sedosa piel nívea, con la desesperanza inundando cada poro de su piel pese a las circunstancias. Pese a que Clark es ajeno a la realidad del paciente y que no debería estar allí.

— Esto es culpa mía, — Reniega él, impotente. — Debí acompañarlo. Ir con él a Siberia.

— Aquella no era tu batalla. — Le conforta Strange cálidamente. — Fue su decisión. Estaba predestinado, y lo sabes.

Clark cierra los ojos con una fuerza desmesurada, enojado. Conmocionado. Sintiéndose cada vez más culpable conforme el tiempo pasa y la realidad se instala en su mente sin la posibilidad de poder evitarlo. Recarga sus manos sobre el borde de la ventana y sumerge su cabeza hacia adelante; liberando la furia que embarga su ser poco a poco. No quiere parecer melodramático pero es algo que no puede evitar. Él, quien se ha autoproclamado héroe poco después de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, no ha podido realizar —  _quizá_ — la más importante de sus tareas. Proteger a Anthony Stark sin importar qué. Sin importar a qué o a quién se enfrente. Sin importar siquiera que el Capitán América y su pasado sean los responsables de amenazar a quien le han encomendado. Pero la desgracia ha pasado y no queda más opción que esperar.

El reactor ARC en el pecho de Iron Man está atravesando un estado crítico. Dejó de funcionar por una cantidad de tiempo hasta ahora desconocida. Los doctores aún ignoran la verdadera causa pero ambos comparten teorías. El gélido clima en Siberia y el que Super Man llegase al umbral de  _Calvary Hospital_ con Stark en brazos —  _el día anterior_ — completamente destrozado podrían ser variantes muy importantes, sin lugar a dudas. Sin mencionar la disfuncionalidad de su traje. Dejándolo no solo incomunicado, sino también incapaz de regresar por su propia cuenta a un lugar seguro y cálido donde poder estabilizar su corazón artificial. Su única compañía siendo los restos rojo—oro de su hermosa armadura esparcidos por el rededor y el emblemático escudo tricolor del Capitán Rogers a un costado.

— Si tan solo yo…

Stephen se vira hacia su dirección, conmovido.

— Has cumplido tu misión con éxito, Kal El. — Murmura tranquilamente, depositando su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros ajenos. Clark mordisquea su labio inferior por tercera vez consecutiva, cabreado consigo mismo, en consecuencia. — Traerlo aquí con vida. Eso es lo que importa.

El Kent niega con la cabeza un par de veces sin razón alguna antes de erguirse débilmente sobre sus pies y cierra los ojos lastimosamente. Sabe que las palabras de Strange son sinceras; le ha repetido hasta el cansancio que el desarrollo de la tarea que le ha encomendado días atrás transcurre como debería pese a las circunstancias. Pese al estado en el que yace Anthony Stark. Pero las preguntas se conglomeran en su cabeza paulatinamente con naturalidad y otorgarle una respuesta a cada una de ellas es vital para él ahora. Como siempre ha sido. Como bien ya está acostumbrado. Cual kryptöniano está a punto de agregar algo a la conversación en esos momentos, cuando el sollozo de una fémina penetra la quietud de la escena.

— ¿Doctor Diltz?

Ambos se viran hacia la derecha. James Rhodes, Virginia Potts y su esposo, Harold Hogan, yacen frente a ellos. Devastados y poco preparados para lo que han acudido el día de hoy a  _Calvary Hospital._ Para una situación que ni siquiera la prensa tiene el privilegio de ser conocedora. Porque solo han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la tragedia sucedió y la discreción de los médicos no ha sido corrompida hasta ahora. Gracias a Dios.

— Señorita Potts, — Saluda el neurocirujano atentamente, encaminándose hacia su dirección. Extiende su mano derecha con elegancia ante el trío y los saluda como es debido. — Mucho gusto. Yo soy el Doctor Strange. Mi compañero, el Doctor Diltz, no tardará en llegar.

**{.oOo.}**

James masajea su barbilla lánguidamente antes de volver su mirada hacia la habitación donde han instalado a Tony con anterioridad. Su mejor amigo tiene cables de distintos colores enterrados en el pecho y un puñado de ingenieros especializados tratando su corazón en compañía de los doctores responsabilizados de su salud. Solo han pasado dos horas desde que arribó a  _Calvary Hospital_ junto con los Hogan y en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Tony ya ha sido inducido en estado comatoso que durará poco más de tres días, sometido a una cirugía cardiovascular liderada por el Doctor Diltz y obligado a abandonar dos corazones artificiales. El reactor ARC que quedó destrozado tras su visita a Siberia y la imitación barata de aquellos médicos que jamás llegó a funcionar. Y ahora, después de otorgarles sus consentimientos, proceden con el tercer intento. Solo cabe esperar. Esperar y desear lo mejor.

Rhodey piensa en ello al abandonar la unidad tranquilamente y toma asiento frente a Pepper tras el umbral del quirófano. Ella y Happy están devastados; igual o más que él. Pepper llora en silencio tras el arrebato que ha sufrido minutos atrás mientras su esposo le consuela con palabras de aliento y besos sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas; haciéndola dormitar. Los tres sencillamente enmudecidos ante las consecuencias de aquella guerra de la que Tony ha sido partícipe. James está a punto de comenzar una conversación con ellos cuando un movimiento brusco tras el rabillo de su ojo derecho llama su atención. El Doctor Stephen Strange y quien se ha proclamado el practicante bajo su tutela, han doblado el pasillo de a un costado para encaminarse hacia uno de los elevadores al final del corredor. Mascullando entre ellos con desesperación y algo más que War Machine no logra identificar.

— Qué extraño. — Murmura.

— ¿El qué? — Cuestiona Happy en voz baja.

— Esos dos. — Responde James, señalándolos con la mirada antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerrasen. — Pregunté en Cuidados Intensivos por el Doctor Strange y me dijeron que era el mejor neurocirujano del país…

— ¿Por qué?

— Estaba frente a la habitación de Tony cuando llegamos. — Agrega. Ironía bailando en sus ojos. — ¿Qué hacía un neurocirujano frente a la habitación de Tony con un practicante?

Happy frunce el ceño, repentinamente conmocionado.

— ¿Crees que… haya algo que nos estén ocultando?

— No lo sé.

Y es cierto. No lo sabe. Es más, no quiere saberlo. James tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos y no planea agregar banalidades a su lista. Está demasiado ocupado desarrollando una gran variedad de teorías que justifiquen el estado en el que yace Tony actualmente, como para perder el tiempo en tonterías. Steve Grant Rogers, fungiendo como el protagonista de cada una de ellas. Él y quienes consideraron su familia por un largo tiempo, mejor dicho. Así que, negando un par de veces con la cabeza, despeja su mente de trivialidades y continúa con su labor de brindarle un responsable al caso que se presenta frente a ellos. Caso responsabilizado del delicado estado por el cual está pasando su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, dos pisos arriba, Clark Kent suspira.

Cual kryptöniano tiene las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia y el ceño desmesuradamente fruncido. Entra a la oficina de Strange tras deshacerse de su bata falsa e inspecciona el lugar rápidamente, en el vano intento por despejar su mente. Yendo de acá para allá como un león enjaulado en busca de normalizar su agitada respiración. Pero todo aquello solo resulta innecesario conforme el tiempo pasa. Una vena en su cuello comienza a palpitar a los pocos segundos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le jode todo. Inhalando una gran cantidad de aire con fuerza e inflando el pecho, Clark toma asiento sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio allí presente. Masajea sus sienes con suavidad, exhala y espera paciente a que Stephen —  _quien ha sido repentinamente citado en la primera planta_ — haga acto de presencia en la habitación.

Al final, no es necesario esperar demasiado. Solo han pasado diez minutos desde entonces cuando el Doctor Strange aparece por el umbral de la oficina con las cejas enarcadas y un pequeño túmulo de documentos sobre las manos; el cual coloca sobre su escritorio distraídamente antes de volverse hacia él. Tiene los ojos irritados y el rostro ensombrecido. Poco concentrado en sus acciones pese a las circunstancias. Ambos comparten un momento de silencio antes de comenzar una conversación en consecuencia; pactándolo entre ellos sin la necesidad de usar palabras. Cada uno envuelto en su respectiva realidad. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos diferentes surcando sus mentes ante la problemática que yace entre sus manos. Una problemática con nombre y apellido.

Natasha Romanoff.

Hace solo una hora, Natasha Romanoff fue —  _públicamente_  — declarada fugitiva de la ley tras huir de sus responsabilidades pactadas en los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Traicionando no solo los documentos que ha firmado días atrás en compañía de su equipo, sino también al país que le ha brindado un hogar desde su estadía allí. Novedad que no tarda en acaparar todos los reflectores tan pronto emerge; no después del ataque a la ONU, la búsqueda del Soldado del Invierno y la masacre acontecida en Alemania. Según la prensa y las autoridades relacionadas, han pasado dos días desde entonces. No se sabe con exactitud el por qué, pero se sospecha que el Capitán América es la razón. El Capitán América y los Vengadores involucrados. Su verdadero equipo.

— Esto no tenía que pasar. — Masculla Stephen repentinamente, cabreado y confundido. Hala de los mechones sobre su frente con la ayuda de sus manos y recarga su cuerpo sobre el borde de su escritorio; afligido. — Esta vez tenía que ser diferente.

El Kent frunce los labios.

No sabe con exactitud el significado de aquellas palabras, como tampoco sabe si quiere saberlo. Por ello, inclina el rostro hacia un costado. Su furia repentinamente transformada en confusión e ignorancia. Porque ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo conoció y Clark aún no puede descifrar qué es lo que lo impulsa a confiar en el hombre delante de él, como tampoco comprende a ciencia cierta el por qué de sus acciones, por qué lo secunda en cada paso que da. Lo único que sabe es que su alianza con Strange es —  _pese a todo lo ya antes mencionado_  — absolutamente incondicional. Y que lo seguirá siendo siempre y cuando Anthony Stark esté seguro bajo su manto.

— Bien. — Suspira Strange poco después, masajeando sus sienes con resignación. Sustrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. — No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto. Su decisión ya ha sido tomada. — Murmura suavemente.

Cual oji—azul baja la mirada. Escéptico.

— Kal El, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

**{.oOo.}**

Tres días después, Clark yace frente al Complejo de los Vengadores.

Donde no es necesario entrar para acatar las órdenes que Strange le ha dictaminado. Sino solo deambular por el estacionamiento frontal hasta que sea necesario. Hasta que el reloj de su celular marque el medio día. Objeto con el cual yace entreteniéndose distraídamente en estos momentos, rotándolo entre sus dedos con fluidez y constancia. Cuando de pronto, y sin previo aviso, comienza a vibrar. El Kent está a punto de obviarlo; pensando en que quizá no debe ser más que un mensaje sin importancia que terminará acumulándose en su bandeja de entrada por los próximos dos meses, cuando declina. Clark está demasiado aborrecido como para pensar en algo más interesante qué hacer que aquello. Por ello lo enciende y no tarda en ingresar su código de seguridad. Encontrándolo inmediatamente. Un mensaje con la leyenda de «  _CNN_  ». El canal de noticas responsabilizado de mantenerlo al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo actualmente.

Indeciso, decide leerlo. Pulsa la pantalla táctil y comienza.

En el, narran lo siguiente. Natasha Romanoff y Steven Grant Rogers; Black Widow y el Capitán América respectivamente, han sido fotografiados por las cámaras de seguridad localizadas en  _La Balsa._ La prisión subacuática que ha alzado el gobierno en medio del mar para aprender a todo tipo de criminales. Y no solo eso. Se les adjudica el haber liberado a los Vengadores trasladados allí días atrás. Entre los cuales se encontraban la Bruja Escarlata, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ant Man y Quicksilver. Huyendo con ellos sin dejar rastro alguno, más que las tomas distorsionadas de sus rostros.

Clark, por otra parte, termina la nota con rapidez. Estupefacto. La relee un par de veces no menos concentrado y, como única respuesta, masculla entre dientes una palabra mal sonante. Cabreado. Justo ahora, no sabe si llamar a Strange para comunicarle la noticia o esperar paciente a que su furia mengue.  _Oh._ Cual kryptöniano yace debatiéndose aquello mentalmente cuando un peculiar sonidito penetra sus tímpanos. Son los simpáticos silbidos de un hombre frente al umbral del complejo. Quien, tras no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la Inteligencia Artificial que es VIERNES, se vira hacia todas direcciones en busca de ayuda. Reparando en el Kent al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¡Oh, joven! — Le llama, sonriente. Es un repartidor de FedEx con el cabello completamente blanco, un par de lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y un pequeño paquete dominantemente blanco entre sus manos. — Disculpe, ¿Conoce al Señor…Stank?

— Eh… — Cual oji azul parpadea un par de veces, divertido. — Querrá usted decir,  _Stark._

El hombre baja la mirada hacia el paquete en consecuencia, confundido.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Stark! — Exclama poco antes de alzar el rostro. — Pero entonces, ¿Lo conoce?

— Por supuesto. Soy Joe Siegel, uno de los trabajadores del Complejo.

— Perfecto. ¿Podría entregarle este paquete por mí tan pronto lo vea? — Cuestiona por tercera vez consecutiva, tendiéndole el objeto en cuestión. Una caja de cartón con el logo de su empresa brillando desde el centro de la misma.

El Kent la toma entre sus manos con un poco de indecisión segundos después. Agradece los servicios del repartidor y se despide de él con un atento apretón de manos. Posteriormente, procede a libera un suspiro. Demasiado nervioso y confundido como para poder ocultarlo. Así que, despabilando, tamborilea sus falanges contra la superficie del paquete. Ansioso. Embriagado en su totalidad por la necesidad de descubrir qué es exactamente lo que guarda en su interior. Sin embargo —  _al final_  — sabe que, pese a ello, no debe hacerlo. Que no está dentro de sus posibilidades el siquiera pensarlo. Stephen Strange le ha confiado esta tarea y traicionar su confianza significaría alejarse de Anthony Stark. De su posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto ahora que todos los Vengadores, o al menos en su mayoría, le han dado la espalda. Por ello, inhala. Se convence a sí mismo de volver hacia donde está estacionada su motocicleta y lo guarda dentro del pequeño portaequipaje trasero.

Durante su viaje de regreso a  _Calvary Hospital,_ el kryptöniano procesa mentalmente las últimas novedades acontecidas. Entre las cuales destacan Natasha Romanoff y su reciente alianza con el Doctor Strange. La cual, por cierto, se responsabiliza de su renuncia presentada ante el  _Daily Planet._ Alianza ha la cual—  _también_ —, el Kent le otorga toda su confianza; pese a no ser conocedor de muchas cosas, pese a ser ignorante frente a muchas otras. Sobre todo porque cada una de sus predicciones ha sido acertada. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia, el ataque a la ONU, la exitosa persecución del Soldado del Invierno, su huida, Alemania, Siberia. Y ahora esto. Un paquete FedEx aparentemente irrelevante que yace bajo su dominio.

Poco antes de ingresar al hospital, Clark recuerda con infinita felicidad que Anthony despertará el día de hoy. El coma inducido —  _le ha comentado Stephen_ — jamás tiene que durar más de tres días en estos casos. Además, su tomografía ha revelado que la inflamación en su cerebro es nula y que para entonces ya habrá menguado completamente. Sin mencionar que su proceso de recuperación ante la cirugía cardiovascular a la que ha sido sometido días atrás está desarrollándose con éxito, sin inconvenientes ni nada parecido. Su reactor ARC funcionando como debería. Todos estos factores otorgándoles a los médicos la posibilidad de despertar a Edward por reducción de barbitúricos.

— ¡Hey! — Canturrea Strange tan pronto ingresa a su oficina. — ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa sonrisa?

El Kent parpadea, despejando su mente.

— Oh, no es nada. — Balbucea él, apartando la mirada. Se deshace de la mochila sobre sus hombros poco después y toma asiento frente a su interlocutor. Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Stephen, por otra parte, sonríe; conmovido por lo expresivo y transparente que resulta ser su acompañante. — Por cierto. — Agrega. — Conseguí lo que querías.

Strange corrige la expresión en su rostro por una más apropiada en respuesta.

Seriedad inundando la habitación.

— Gracias.

**{.oOo.}**

La disminución de barbitúricos administrados en el sistema de Tony provoca que el estado comatoso en el que ha sido inducido concluya lánguidamente. Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que arribó a  _Calvary Hospital_. Sus signos vitales son los apropiados y guardar reposo es ahora lo único que se interpone entre él y su liberación del hospital. Porque su temperatura corporal y ritmo cardiaco han regresado a la normalidad desde entonces, cierto; pero la funcionalidad de su reactor ARC aún es inestable y delicada. Limitar su movilidad como actividades físicas es indiscutiblemente necesario. Y Pepper —  _y Rhodes, y Happy_ — se encargará de llevar a cabo esta tarea al pie de la letra, como su nombre es Virginia Potts de Hogan.

Quien yace en Cuidados Intensivos frente a la habitación de Anthony Stark en esos momentos, masajeando los costados superiores de sus brazos al tenerlos entrelazados sobre su pecho. En espera de una respuesta, cualquiera que esta fuese. Cualquier indicio que le asegurara el que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Que Tony se recuperará y que toda esta pesadilla terminará tan pronto comenzó.

Pepper piensa en ello mientras Happy se aproxima hacia ella en compañía de Rhodey. Ambos con la mirada ensombrecida y los ojos rojos. Cuando, de pronto y sin previo aviso, un movimiento específico dentro del cuarto llama su atención. Un movimiento débil pero firme; que, sin embargo, la petrifica en su lugar en espera de algo más que un simple movimiento de mano. La posibilidad de ser una ilusión firmemente aferrada a su raciocinio.

— ¡Tony!

Harold y Rhodes despabilan inmediatamente, preocupados.

Ambos se viran hacia el interior de la habitación e ingresan tan pronto descifran el verdadero significado de aquella exclamación. Tony ha despertado. Tiene los párpados débilmente alzados y los ojos desorbitados. Parece más dormido que despierto, sí; pero sin lugar a dudas, está consiente.

El Doctor Diltz no tarda en llegar poco después. Quien, junto a dos enfermeras, estabiliza cuidadosamente a Stark y remplaza la molesta mascarilla nasal ceñida a su rostro por una cánula. Un utensilio más cómodo y sutil que le ayudará a no forzar sus frágiles pulmones. Todo esto, mientras lleva a cabo una plática sencilla y ligera con el Señor Stark en el intento por mantenerlo lúcido. Realizando preguntas que si bien, no reciben respuestas, cumplen con su cometido. Así pues, al finalizar, abandona la habitación tras una cordial despedida y les otorga el paso a los acompañantes del paciente.

La primera en ingresar es Pepper. Lo hace rápidamente mientras Tony yace irguiéndose con clara debilidad sobre la superficie de la cama. Lo llama por su nombre lastimosamente, solloza un par de irrelevancias y toma asiento a un lado de él. Tomándolo de la mano en el proceso para asegurarse personalmente de que está bien; aquí, con ella. Tony, por otra parte, le sonríe hipócritamente en respuesta, mientras cierra los ojos con delicadeza e inhala una profunda bocanada de aire. Aún un poco aturdido gracias a los barbitúricos. Rhodes puede notarlo por el suave balanceo de su cabeza y la palidez que tiñe su rostro.

— Tones, — Le llama suavemente, — ¿Cómo estás?

Stark no responde.

En su lugar, deja fluir los ríos de lágrimas que emanan de sus ojos inexpresiva y silenciosamente. Despejándolos con la ayuda de sus pulgares conforme avanzan. Pero el dolor en su pecho incrementa irremediablemente con el pasar del tiempo pese a sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, y resistirse solo logra empeorarlo todo. Por ello, le resulta imposible contener un sollozo estancado en su garganta. Un sollozo crudo y desgarrador que termina por doblarlo sobre su estómago en busca de contener su rabia. Su rabia e ira. Un sollozo emitido con toda la fuerza que sus adoloridos pulmones le permiten emplear. Una transparente expresión no verbal de sufrimiento que termina por destrozar los corazones de sus acompañantes.

Virginia no soporta su repentina muestra de debilidad. Así que, con cuidado y rapidez, toma asiento sobre el colchón muy cerca de él. Abraza por la espalda a quien considera su hermano mayor y deposita una tierna colección de besos pequeños sobre su nuca. Acompañándolo incondicionalmente en su pesar. Pero ella no es la única. Happy, su amado esposo, rodea la cama al unísono; colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Tony solidariamente tan pronto llega a su destino. Recordándole que no está solo. Para finalizar con Rhodes. Quien recarga su peso contra el borde frontal del colchón y revuelve los rizos sobre la coronilla ajena simpáticamente. Buscando reconfortarlo. Porque Tony podrá estar roto, destrozado y herido; pero siempre los tendrá a ellos para socorrerlo.

Aquella cautivadora escena dura unos minutos más. Con los cuatro riéndose crudamente de la situación entre sus manos. Con aquel humor casi hipócrita que siempre ha caracterizado a Tony Stark pautando sus conversaciones. Con sus sátiras y la falta de interés que siempre finge tener diciéndoles entre líneas que, en realidad, no está bien. Con sus gestos faciales adornándolo todo. Con la máscara que ha ido forjando desde que tiene memoria ciñéndose a su rostro.

Cuando las lágrimas se drenan por completo y un silencio tranquilizante inunda la habitación, el cuarteto comparte miradas. Happy observa a su esposa. Pepper tiene ojeras bajo los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas; luce cansada, descuidada. La gama de colores que a ella respecta palideciendo poco a poco. Rhodes, por otra parte, mira hacia donde yace Tony. Quien considera su hermano ya se ha tranquilizado para ese punto. Aún no les ha reprochado el estar en un hospital, por lo cual, deduce que —  _pese al tiempo transcurrido_ — sigue distraído. Pero War Machine no dice nada al respecto y aguarda paciente a que la bomba explote. Es cierto que aún quedan muchas cosas más que discutir pero no desaprovechará esta oportunidad de sonreír. Porque Stark está bien y eso es lo único que importa.

— Pepper, querida. — Dramatiza Tony. — ¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente?

Virginia frunce el ceño, marcando un puchero.

Golpea el costado derecho de su jefe y agrega. — No, ¿Y tú?

— ¿Que acaso no te enteraste?, ¡estuve en coma tres días!

Happy y Rhodey intercambian miradas, volviendo los ojos.

La visita dura un poco más después de aquello, o al menos para Rhodes. Pues los Hogan —  _tras explicarle por qué Visión no ha acudido_ — ya han optado por retirarse, sino antes prometer el volver mañana. Por ello, cuando ambos Vengadores se ven ha sí mismos solo con la compañía del otro, el pesar sobre sus hombros vuelve de improviso. Los sucesos acontecidos en las últimas semanas atormentándolos silenciosamente. Provocando que al momento de querer comenzar una conversación, Stark interrumpa a su mejor amigo con un ademan de mano. Negando un par de veces con la cabeza. Consiente de sus intenciones. Consiente de lo que el brillo en los ojos ajenos significa. Convenciéndolo con mucho esfuerzo y negándose a dar explicaciones.

— ¡Por cierto! — Masculla Tony. — ¿Un hospital?, ¿En serio, Rhodes?

— Oye… — Responde él. — No me reproches a mí, enójate con VIERNES.

— ¿Qué?, ¿VIERNES? — Pregunta Stark repentinamente, desconcertado. — VIERNES estaba desconectada cuando…

El silencio corta sus palabras. El silencio y la tristeza.

Pero la curiosidad de Rhodey es más grande que su furia e indaga.

— ¿Qué?, ¿No fue ella quien programó tu visita al hospital?

— ¿Qué?, ¡No! Ella y mi armadura jamás podrían en esas condiciones. — Agrega él, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. — Además. Si hubiese sido ella yo no estaría aquí, sino en el Complejo o quizá en la Torre. Nunca en un hospital.

Sucede que las incógnitas planteadas por querer saber quién ha socorrido a Anthony días atrás no es el único inconveniente por resolver el día de hoy. Solo han pasado dos horas desde que Tony despertó y la prensa ya ha reparado en su paradero. Las placas de los Hogan responsabilizándose de ello involuntariamente. Lo cual no solo les causa estragos a los trabajadores del hospital, sino también a Iron Man. Porque, por Dios. Acaba de pasar por un estado comatoso de tres días y ya tiene a Matt Murdock en la misma habitación que él jodiéndole la existencia con su palabrería innecesaria y términos legales.

Y si bien, es cierto que Tony tiene el dinero suficiente como para contratar al mejor legista del mundo de esta generación, no repara en los pros y en los contras que conllevan el solicitar los servicios de un abogado recién egresado que además es ciego. Porque realmente no le importan los resultados; sin mencionar que confía incondicionalmente en las técnicas utilizadas por el defensor de Hell's Kitchen. Quien desde hacia semanas, lo representa legalmente en sus asuntos relacionados con los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

A él, a Rhodes y a Natasha, mejor dicho; los únicos que verdaderamente han firmado los documentos en cuestión. Porque si bien, Visión también estuvo involucrado en la masacre acontecida en Sokovia, sigue siendo un androide. No un humano. Spiderman y Daredevil tampoco se quedan atrás. El primero aún es menor de edad, punto. Y el diablo de New York aún sigue siendo considerado, por muchos, un fantasma justiciero sin identidad específica. Black Panter es —  _también_ — un caso especial. El rey T'Chaka, su padre; fue en vida uno de los representantes más importantes relacionados con los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Su manto, naturalmente heredado por él. El firmar no siendo una de sus responsabilidades.

Pero ahora tiene a Matt Murdock frente a él diciéndole que Natasha Romanoff ha escapado del país y las cosas cambian drásticamente en la vida de Anthony Edward Stark. Un fuerte sentimiento de traición apretujándole el corazón. Dejándolo no solo enmudecido, sino también con una gran cantidad de emociones revoloteando dolorosamente en su estómago. Cual castaño yace a punto de comentar algo al respecto, cuando una lluvia de malas noticias cae sobre sus hombros a continuación. La fuga de los Vengadores llevada a cabo en  _La Balsa_  y el incremento desmesurado de criminales destacando notoriamente en la lista.

Asuntos que, sin lugar a dudas, están bajo su responsabilidad de ahora en adelante. De él y de nadie más. Porque Visión siempre será libre de poder elegir el abandonar la iniciativa o quedarse; Rhodes igual. James fue un valioso soldado mucho antes de fungir como War Machine. La opción de evadir sus deberes como vengador bajo su disposición, siempre y cuando no utilice tecnología Stark y represente a los Estados Unidos sin autorización previa.

Dos semana después de su operación, Tony yace en la habitación del Departamento de Fisioterapia que ha estado ocupando estos últimos días —  _idea de Rhodes_ — abotonándose la camiseta azul petróleo que Pepper le ha facilitado esa mañana perezosamente. Se coloca, por igual, unos pantalones de mezclilla que combinan a la perfección y despeina los caireles castaños que caen sobre su frente distraídamente.

— Señor Stark. — Escucha desde el umbral de su puerta. Es el Doctor Diltz; el doctor que pautó su cirugía semanas atrás. — ¿Todo en orden? Me han comunicado en recepción que deseaba hablar conmigo sobre algo en específico.

— Oh, sí. — Murmura casualmente, tomando asiento sobre un sofá cercano. — Es con relación al reactor ARC que ha sido desechado tras mi operación. Escuché que, eh… ocurrió algo que aún no se me ha sido notificado formalmente y desearía saberlo.

Diltz hiperventila, nervioso.

— Señor Stark…

— ¿Es cierto que ha desaparecido?

Cual doctor aparta la mirada, — Ocurrió pocas horas después de su intervención. — Confiesa. — Las cámaras de seguridad no captaron nada con relación a su desaparición pero le aseguramos que ha…

Stark suspira en medio de su explicación sonriendo con ligereza, interrumpiéndolo.

— Doctor Diltz, — Murmura tranquilamente. — Por favor, no se preocupe. Esta no sería la primera vez que me amenazan hurtando mi tecnología; y le aseguro que tampoco será la última. Solo quería cerciorarme.

Diltz suspira, no menos preocupado.

— Realmente lo lamento, Señor Stark.

Tony finaliza la conversación con un ademán de mano que le asegura, todo está bien.

Una vez finalizado aquello, Edward se reúne con Visión en el pasillo principal de la planta. Quien no se había presentado en el hospital desde el primer día solo para no llamar la atención de la prensa. Por ello, tras la revelación de su paradero, no tiene mayor importancia que ahora sea él quien lo acompañe hacia la salida en busca de ahuyentar a los camarógrafos de su persona. Asegurándose de que llegue sano y salvo a su automóvil. Pepper, Happy y Rhodey confiándole la seguridad de Tony bajo juramento al yacer ocupados. Promesa que, desgraciadamente, tendrá que romper.

— ¿Está seguro de esto, Señor Stark?

— No te preocupes, Vis. — Canturrea el castaño una vez tras el volante, regalándole una fresca sonrisa. — DC está a no más de cuatro horas de aquí. Regresaré más rápido de lo que crees, ya lo verás. Una discusión con Ross, ¡y ya, todo listo! Lo prometo.

**{.oOo.}**

¿Sabes lo que un corazón roto significa para alguien quien posee uno artificial? ¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente el que jueguen con tus sentimientos y aún así, no odiar por completo a quien lo hace? ¿Sabes cómo se siente el que tu mundo se desmorone por completo frente a tus ojos sin la posibilidad de poder frenarlo? ¿El que el amor de tu vida te de la espalda? ¿El que tu corazón se vea consumido poco a poco por el rencor y la tristeza, y que tus entrañas lloren sangre hasta hacerte regurgitar dolor puro? ¿Lo sabes?

Pues Anthony Edward Stark sí. Aquel hombre catalogado como narcisista y prepotente; como egoísta e hipócrita. Aquel hombre tras una máscara que, pese a tener un corazón de hierro, aún tiene sentimientos. Sentimientos quizá un poco confusos y poco sólidos, sí; pero al final del día, sinceros. Verdaderos. Un hombre que, como cualquier otro humano, comete errores. Un hombre herido que no busca herir a los demás; al menos no injustificadamente. Un hombre que lo posee todo, y que al mismo tiempo, nada. Así es. Ese es Anthony Edward Stark. El alma vacía dentro de una armadura igualmente vacía; Iron Man. Quizá, lo único que ha hecho bien en toda su jodida existencia.

Ya es tarde, la Luna llena que respecta a aquella silenciosa noche brilla desde la distancia tras un cielo negro careciente de estrellas. Alumbrando el camino por recorrer que transita de New York a Washington DC. La carretera ciñéndose a su alrededor acompañándolo en su pesar. Mientras un río mudo de lágrimas frías emana de sus orbes en busca de menguar la rabia que se ha apoderado de su maltratado corazón. Embriagándolo de tristeza. Lágrimas que no se molesta en drenar, sin embargo. Porque nadie será testigo de su falta de fuerza frente a la situación en esos momentos, sin mencionar que aquello ayuda a calmar sus ganas de querer arrancarse el reactor brillando en su pecho; porque ya nada le importa realmente. Porque es humano y por primera vez en su vida, no niega el necesitar demostrarlo.

— VIERNES, querida. ¿Estás despierta? — Moquea en medio de su llanto.

«  _Para usted, siempre_ » Responde la IA automáticamente.

— ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, cuántos mensajes de voz y mensajes de texto me ha enviado mi trío dorado? — Bosteza. — Quiero saber qué tan enojados estarán mañana por la mañana.

«  _Por supuesto_ » Accede ella. Un deje de diversión emanando desde sus bocinas. «  _Tiene un total de veinticuatro mensajes de voz predominantemente de la Señorita Potts, y cincuenta mensajes de texto._ »

— Carajo. — Dramatiza él, virando en una curva. — ¿Crees que ellos golpearían a alguien que acaba de someterse a una cirugía cardiovascular?

«  _¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?_ »

Tony resopla, entre divertido y cabreado.

Falta poco menos de una hora para llegar a DC. Anthony está adentrándose al puente Millard E. Tydings Memorial que atraviesa el río Susquehanna cuando se percata de que no ha visto un solo auto desde hace aproximadamente quince minutos. Una inexplicable inquietud recién nacida en su estómago como consecuencia. Aquella sensación de malestar que ha desarrollado con el tiempo en momentos de necesidad como método de autoprotección. Un efecto secundario de ser un súper—héroe, seguramente.

— ¿VIERNES? — Pregunta instintivamente al momento de frenar.

Pero su preciosa IA jamás contesta.

Tony entonces se aferra al volante frente a él con fiereza sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Quiere presionar el pedal bajo su suela con fuerza y recorrer lo más pronto posible la mitad restante del puente; pero aquella sensación lo abruma y esperar es lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos. Entrecerrando los ojos, por otra parte, advierte un movimiento silencioso pero brusco que termina por llamar su atención completamente. Una veloz ráfaga de viento que pulula a su alrededor un par de minutos hasta detenerse diez metros delante de su automóvil. Una figura humanoide dibujándose sobre el borde de la luz que este emite; una figura que si bien, resulta enigmática; no le transmite recelo ni el temer por su vida de ser necesario el actuar de manera defensiva.

Inhalando, abandona el vehículo. Repentinamente hipnotizado por el aura que emana del cuerpo ajeno. Un aura ligera pero atrayente que lo invita a acercarse y comprobar por sí mismo la naturaleza de la situación.

Así, conforme Anthony avanza, se da cuenta de los primeros detalles del desconocido individuo detrás de la luz bajo la obscuridad de la noche. Un azul petróleo; sutil pero abundante destacando entre todas las cosas. Un rojo quemado resaltando zonas específicas. Y un hermoso dorado pálido brillando entre la gama de colores que conforman un traje que ha visto en las noticias infinidad de veces en el último par de meses. Es cuando su mente calibra los últimos detalles por sí sola y una respuesta bombardea su realidad. Super Man alzándose con elegancia y seguridad sobre el pavimento de la carretera.

 _Oh,_ grita la mente de Clark Kent en cuanto lo tiene enfrente.  _Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos._ Aquellos embriagantes orbes color chocolate que tanto ha deseado conocer, al fin lo observan a él sin nada de por medio; sin nada impidiéndoselo. Brillando por sí solos, compensando la falta de estrellas de aquella noche. Con la celosa luz de la Luna salpicando sus pestañas y mejillas sonrojadas. Destellando en curiosidad.

— Tú…

Pero Tony no dice nada más. No sabe exactamente qué decir, mejor dicho. Jura haber visto esos pálidos celestes en el pasado pero su mente está más concentrada en darle una respuesta a la situación que en cualquier otra cosa. No quiere ni imaginar qué está haciendo Super Man allí justo enfrente de él esa noche en específico pero la necesidad de saberlo es aún más grande que su miedo al saberse desarmado. Iron Man está sopesando la información recién almacenada cuando algo dentro de su pecho se extingue y una negrura consume su conciencia. Un peso descomunal atropellando sus débiles hombros y, después,  _nada._

Clark —  _por otra parte_ —, poco sorprendido, coge entre sus fuertes brazos —  _por tercera vez consecutiva_ — el cuerpo repentinamente inconsciente de Anthony Stark; preguntándose internamente si jamás pasará de aquello. De él contemplando aquel rostro careciente de vida luciendo moribundo y vulnerable.

— ¿Él estará bien? — Pregunta él en voz baja.

— No te preocupes, Kal El. — Recibe a modo de respuesta. — Edward Stark es fuerte, ¿No lo ha demostrado ya?

Cual oji—azul mordisquea su labio inferior, absteniéndose de contestar. En su lugar, delinea con su mirar los detalles faciales que se presentan frente a él. Aquella pequeña nariz respingada y los labios color cereza del hombre bajo su merced siendo los principales dueños de su atención. Con las largas pestañas tupidas color marrón lloviendo sobre sus mejillas y su piel canela secundándolos reciamente. El Kent planea continuar con su tarea de estudiarlo cuando un peculiar ruido llama su atención. Clark alza la mirada con curiosidad pero lo único que consigue es la necesidad de virar el rostro hacia un costado; una segadora luz dorada empañando sus ojos por unos breves segundos hasta que se le es permitido analizar la escena que se plantea frente a él.

Lo primero que ve es el automóvil de Stark sobre un círculo ataviado de runas antiguas encerrándolo en un hechizo convocado por Stephen Strange. Quien yace de espaldas a él con las manos alzadas y su capa carmesí ondulándose al compás de la energía que emana de él.

— Esta ruptura tiempo—espacio cancelará las funciones de la Inteligencia Artificial que es VIERNES. — Explica el Hechicero Supremo en voz alta, frunciendo sus falanges con elegancia. — Así, nuestra presencia pasará desapercibida por su radar. Nunca nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí.

Clark desmesura sus ojos con sorpresa.

Entreabre sus labios en busca de respuestas pero el motor del vehículo despierta y ruge furioso, interrumpiendo sus acciones. Es cuando el Kent se percata de las intenciones de su acompañante y antes de poder hablar, el auto ya está actuando por sí solo bajo la influencia de su hechizo. Acelerando con fuerza y perdiendo el control hasta terminar cayendo por el borde del puente suspendido sobre el río Susquehanna, simulando un accidente automovilístico. O al menos eso parece ser. El estrepitoso ruido de su peso contra la superficie acuática confirmándoselo con frialdad. Todo esto, pautado por los movimientos corporales de Strange.

Pero aquello no termina allí. Enmudecido, Super Man ve cómo el personaje frente a él hurga entre los bolsillos de su traje dominantemente azul y, a continuación, extrae un objeto ya conocido por él. El reactor ARC antes utilizado por Iron Man que, días atrás, le pidió hurtar del quirófano de  _Calvary Hospital_. Reactor que termina por acompañar al automóvil recientemente destrozado, tras ser lanzado por la magia de Strange hacia la misma dirección en Susquehanna River.

— Bien. — Murmura Stephen con el mentón levemente alzado. Los curiosos ojos del kryptöniano escrutándolo críticamente mientras murmura: — Todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado. — Y después. —  _Anthony Edward Stark ha muerto._

**Fin de la Segunda Parte.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.
> 
> Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por la demora.
> 
> Sin mencionar que estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que continúen apoyando la historia por muy extraña que esta sea.
> 
> Si en este capítulo no lograron comprender muchas cosas, por otra parte, no se preocupen; en los próximos capítulos se aclararán algunos aspectos de la misma. Sé que se estarán preguntando qué pasó entre Alemania y Calvary Hospital; por qué Tony no sabe que fue Clark quien lo salvó en el aeropuerto, como también qué relación tienen Super Man y Doctor Strange. Pero como ya dije, es cuestión de tiempo para saberlo.
> 
> Otra cosa que también me gustaría agregar, es que en esta historia quise que la traición de Natasha fuese más profunda. Que ella apoyase a Steve incondicionalmente, y no porque quiso creer en él por un bien común, (La supuesta historia de los otros Soldados del Invierno).
> 
> Para finalizar, les agradezco nuevamente su tiempo.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Memorias de un Fantasma

• **Waiting for Super Man** •  
Capítulo III: Memorias de un Fantasma.

«  _Érase una vez..._ »  
Los Tres Deseos Ridículos,  **Charles Perrault.**

Finos hilos de Sol dorado se filtran por las cortinas de seda roja pertenecientes a aquella alcoba. Una habitación amplia conformada por cuatro paredes de piedra pálida y un techo relativamente alto. Gélida pero agradable que, pese a su nula decoración y pocos muebles; luce sobria y elegante.

Un suave quejido emana sin previo aviso de entre el nido de sábanas color turquesa que arropan la cama de dos plazas allí instalada. Un quejido sutil que acompaña —  _al unísono_ — los movimientos corporales del individuo recostado sobre la misma. Una figura menuda pero esbelta que yace acurrucándose cual felino contra la frescura que el colchón le proporciona en esos momentos, mientras ronronea con dulzura y satisfacción. Su piel canela y cabello obscuro, contrastando a la perfección con la extravagante gama de colores que tiñen la escena. Sin mencionar sus pacíficas facciones faciales. La delgada línea carmesí que son sus cerezos ligeramente curveada hacia arriba. Natural e inconscientemente traviesa.

Las perlas plateadas que brillan al compás de sus sonrosadas mejillas se hacen notar segundos después tras un prolongado bostezo, anunciando su despertar. Despabila al momento de virarse sobre su propia espalda y parpadea lentamente. Enfocando su mirada poco a poco.  _Oh._  No tiene que pasar demasiado tiempo para que la tranquilidad sembrada en su pecho mute. Pronto, cual castaño descubre que es ignorante frente a la realidad que lo rodea y no sabe exactamente qué hacer. Sus sentidos se afinan instintivamente en consecuencia y se yergue con brusquedad sobre la superficie donde yace descansando; claramente preocupado. Alarmado. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa. El impacto no mengua pese a sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse e inhalar pequeñas pero constantes bocanadas de aire es lo único en lo que repara. Su mente, procesando una y mil respuestas para las preguntas que nublan su raciocinio mientras hiperventila.

Relamiendo sus labios, abandona su cálido nido; lenta y sigilosamente. El moreno no está seguro de dónde se encuentra, sí; pero su curiosidad es aún más grande que sus temores y darle un nombre a su situación es primordial para él ahora. Por ello, anda con precaución por el cuarto tan pronto deposita sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo y no se detiene hasta encontrase con su propio reflejo. Un hermoso biombo de cristal blanco arrinconado a un costado de la cama fungiendo como espejo ante sus ojos. Revelándole detalladamente su silueta.

Lo primero en llamar su atención es la peculiar vestimenta que cubre su cuerpo. Un  _nemaki_ de algodón negro ataviado de bellos patrones minimalistas destellando en esmeralda y dorado. Prenda tradicional nipona de la cual desconoce su procedencia, y también, el por qué yace portándola. Asimismo, inspecciona su rostro. Tiene los labios marchitos y las mejillas irritadas; consecuencias del gélido clima referente al lugar. Inclinando un poco su cabeza —  _por otra parte_ — logra apreciar un grabado tatuado sobre su piel, más específicamente, en el lateral derecho de su cuello. Una pequeña runa antigua que no consigue identificar y, sin embargo, jura haber visto en el pasado. Las curvaturas de su diseño y simpleza, indicando ser simbología hindú; deduce él al momento de delinearla con la yema de sus falanges.

Inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire, despeja sus pensamientos. Cierra los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y se dice a sí mismo que aquellos detalles no son de gran relevancia ahora. Que continuar indagando es necesario y que las respuestas vendrán después siempre y cuando continúe con su labor. Por ello, cuando menea su cabeza en busca de aclarar sus ideas y alza de nueva cuenta los párpados, decide aproximarse a la puerta de madera que le promete fríamente su libertad. La cual, sorpresivamente, no está asegurada. Por ende, sabiéndose confundido, el castaño inspecciona el derredor críticamente. Un nudo recién nacido en la boca de su estómago —  _consecuencia de su nerviosismo_  — le impide respirar con normalidad.

Y aún así, decide continuar.

Ignora el pequeño pulso eléctrico que eriza su piel repentinamente y abandona la habitación. Sus pies descalzos, avanzando con cuidado y lentitud a través del amplio pasillo que se extiende frente a él. Jamás apartando su mano de la pared a un costado. Así pues, —  _al cabo de unos cuantos minutos_ — finaliza su recorrido, o al menos hasta que se ve obligado a doblar hacia la derecha. Otro pasillo, ahora un poco más iluminado, amplio y corto; le invita a continuar su búsqueda por la verdad. Incitándolo. Y al final, convenciéndolo. Su extensión guiando sus pasos hacia el umbral de un pequeño puente decorativo.

Al llegar allí, se detiene a observar lo que frente a él se presenta. Un bello arco esculpido a mano funge como el principio de un puente que conecta la edificación donde él yace con otra. Influencia tibetana moldeando la estructura de cada rincón, de cada ápice. Con piedras pálidas forjando sus muros, colores vivos brillando tras sus pupilas y la presencia de la naturaleza mezclándose con el legado humano que resulta ser aquel lugar. Siendo un claro ejemplo de esto, los tallos alongados de las enredaderas verdes que llueven por las tapias alrededor y a lo largo de la plataforma del puente en cuestión. El cual lo hipnotiza y persuade, hasta saberse sobre él. Lantanas, flores de duraznos y cerezos pululando por la escena.

Cual oji—plateado sonríe, encantando ante la belleza que lo rodea; cuando un peculiar sonido llama su atención; un coro de voces masculinas y movimientos bruscos, secos y firmes silbando al unísono. Orillándolo a virarse hacia uno de los bordes del pequeño puente. Pronto, el castaño descubre que bajo el mismo corre un río pasivo tras el borde de un jardín amplio y ataviado de árboles. Donde un grupo de hombres jóvenes practican artes marciales; más específicamente,  _Ke Hsiao._ Puede deducirlo por la posición geográfica donde ahora se encuentra —  _el Tíbet_ — y los ademanes que ejecutan. Movimientos corporales que imitan animales, tales como el pájaro, el tigre, la serpiente y el escorpión. Siendo liderados por un hombre con el cabello plateado y sabiduría bailando en sus ojos.

Sin maquillar su impresión, se despide silenciosamente del lugar. Tardando en despegar su mirada de la escena antes admirada. Sencillamente embriagado por todo lo que ha visto a lo largo de su recorrido —  _que si bien, no es mucho; le resulta simplemente fascinante_ —; pero no menos interesado en continuar. Por ende, tras llegar al otro lado del puente, procede con su andar. Pasos ligeros pero precisos conduciéndolo hacia adelante, siempre adelante. Encontrándose a los pocos minutos con unas escaleras que descienden hacia un lugar, para él, desconocido; y que baja lánguidamente con el corazón en un puño. El moreno está apunto de virar distraídamente hacia la derecha una vez al pie de los peldaños, cuando —  _repentinamente_ — colapsa su cuerpo contra alguien más.

El contacto es seco pero no precisamente brusco. Tan sorpresivo e inesperado que lo petrifica hasta sentir dos firmes y cálidas manos sobre su cintura; sosteniéndolo con el único propósito de estabilizarlo sobre sus temblorosos pies. Es ahí cuando el castaño alza la mirada y, posteriormente, se encuentra a sí mismo reflejado en un par de orbes celestes destellando en confusión y algo más que no logra identificar.

Un joven hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro es quien lo observa detenidamente. Prácticamente estudiándolo. Sus ojos, acariciando con lentitud y delicadeza las facciones faciales que yacen ceñidas a su rostro. Con aquella expresión tan profunda que le eriza la piel, lo hace temblar y quema sus venas. Su sangre, conglomerándose con naturalidad sobre la punta de su respingada nariz.

Los labios ajenos se entreabren lentamente poco después; intentando aniquilar el silencio hilado entre ellos. Pero aquella acción tan sencilla logra activar algo en él y lo único en lo que repara es en apartarse del extraño, volverse sobre sus pasos y huir de allí. Su corazón, palpitando dolorosamente contra su pecho. Asfixiándolo.

Clark Kent —  _por otra parte y mientras tanto_ — mordisquea su mejilla interna y se convence de que seguir a Anthony no es lo apropiado. O al menos, no por ahora. Que dejarlo menguar sus temores y permitirle procesar toda la información recientemente almacenada por sus sentidos es no solo necesario, sino también importante. Porque el kryptöniano bien sabe que todo aquello es nuevo para quien fue Iron Man y que el adaptarse jamás es sencillo. Por ello, el azabache despide un suave suspiro tras pensar aquello, inclina la cabeza hacia un costado e intenta tranquilizar sus impulsos; cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, una silueta masculina se planta a un lado de él. Haciéndole compañía en su guerra interna.

— Oh, Stephen… — Murmura escuetamente el Kent sin volver la mirada. — Perdona; que no te he escuchado venir.

Strange sonríe tranquilamente ante la concepción de tales palabras.

— ¿Preocupado?

— Más que eso. — Cual oji—azul inhala una profunda bocanada de aire antes de permitirse el continuar, cerrando los ojos. — Él ignora cómo y por qué está aquí. Desconoce el lugar y…, — Clark suspira repentinamente, exasperado. Dirigiéndose hacia el mayor con los orbes desorbitados. — Dime, Stephen. ¿Era realmente necesario el hurtar sus memorias?

El Hechicero Supremo frunce los labios delicadamente en consecuencia.

_Oh. Con que eso era._

— Me temo que sí, Kal El.

**{.oOo.}**

Tony arriba a la habitación donde ha despertado anteriormente con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello desordenado. Cierra la puerta tras de él con un golpe seco y se desploma contra el suelo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Su mente, procesando una y mil incógnitas que terminan por agotarlo mentalmente. Resultándole imposible el siguiera reparar en una —  _¡solo una!_ — insignificante hipótesis relacionada con su situación actual.

Trenzando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas, hunde el rostro entre las mismas y solloza con impotencia. Edward se esfuerza por recordar qué ha pasado justo antes de yacer dormido, enserio lo hace; pero no logra más que procesar imágenes distorsionadas y borrosas de algo que verdaderamente no comprende y sus sollozos, inevitablemente, mutan. Un llanto desgarrador y amargo es lo que los remplaza; emanando desde lo más profundo de su pecho atropelladamente y haciendo sangrar a su adolorido corazón lágrimas de infinita tristeza. De miedo puro ante lo que sabe extraño. Ante una agonía de la cual desconoce su nombre y aún así, siente tatuada en la piel; ante un vacío que ignora. Ante memorias que ha perdido y que —  _realmente_ — no extraña.

Minutos después, tras una exhausta sinfonía compuesta por sus sentimientos encontrados y la concepción de un rostro congestionado, su pesar ha menguado. No desaparece definitivamente, eso es cierto; pero —  _por ahora_ — Anthony se siente capaz de lidiar con el. O al menos por un tiempo indefinido. Por ello, reacciona antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sus emociones nublen nuevamente su raciocinio. Se yergue con debilidad sobre sus pies e inspecciona la alcoba distraídamente. No muy interesado en familiarizarse con lo que ahora lo rodea.

La cama en el centro de la misma continúa como la dejó, deshecha y revuelta. Con las sábanas color turquesa que antes lo arroparon rozando la pintoresca alfombra que cubre el suelo. Hay, por igual, dos grandes ventanales de cristal a mano derecha proporcionándole iluminación natural. El biombo de hacía unos minutos arrinconado en el fondo, un tocador albino de sauco a la izquierda y un simpático juego de dos burós gemelos elaborados con madera obscura a un costado del colchón; decoran la estancia al unísono. Solo faltando de mencionar la peculiar puerta blonda no muy lejos de su posición acompañando al tocador antes mencionado. Que, supone, es el de baño que a aquella habitación respecta.

Con pasos ligeros, Tony se aproxima a la cama.

Se tumba silenciosamente en ella y recoge sus pies con pereza. El castaño se siente un poco torpe y mareado súbitamente; balancea su cabeza sobre el colchón un par de veces, ebrio por el llanto, y cierra los ojos con delicadeza. Siente una pequeña inquietud apretujándole las entrañas y dos nombres no conocidos por él se cuelan sin permiso en sus pensamientos. Howard y María haciendo eco en su cabeza simultáneamente.

Cuarentaicinco minutos después, una serie de simpáticos golpecitos pautados contra la puerta de su habitación lo hacen despabilar. Cual oji—plateado tiembla nerviosamente en consecuencia, abandona su posición y no hace más que huir hacia la ducha. Donde aguarda pacientemente a que alguna novedad ocurra, ceñido a la superficie del umbral.  _Ah._ Al final, no es necesario esperar demasiado. Está mordisqueándose los labios cuando alguien entra a la alcoba sigilosamente; como si temiese el asustarlo. Mismo extraño que se abre paso una vez comprueba que no hay nadie allí y, posteriormente, se aproxima hacia el tocador de la izquierda, donde deposita una bandeja brillando en plateado minutos después; intentando no hacer mucho ruido en el proceso. Anthony puede corroborar todo esto personalmente al yacer observándolo por la rendija que se forma entre el borde de la puerta y la misma.

Al mismo hombre de ojos color cielo y labios marchitos.

Quien suspira tras finalizar su tarea, escruta la estancia por unos cuantos segundos y desaparece tan pronto ingresó. Con su ausencia empujándolo a descubrir por sí mismo qué es lo que ha pasado con exactitud. Su curiosidad, siendo aún más grande que su temor por lo desconocido. Por ende, cuando ingresa de nueva cuenta a la habitación, lo primero que Tony hace es acercarse al mueble en cuestión. Pero,  _oh_ , no es necesario al final de cuentas. Antes de poder dar otro paso, un apetitoso olor a patatas cocidas, semillas de mostaza y carne de yak humeante invade sus fosas nasales, arrebatándole un jadeo casi imperceptible. Algo poco extraño, a decir verdad; tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no ha almorzado el día de hoy y desconoce cuándo fue la última vez que probó bocado alguno.

Frunciendo la boca, el castaño toma asiento sobre un taburete cercano. Coge entre sus manos una taza de té aromatizado con jazmín y bebé de él. Oh, bueno; quizá no es lo mejor que ha probado, se dice a sí mismo; pero tampoco está tan mal. Su paladar lo recibe con gusto y un calorcito estabiliza su temperatura corporal.

Tras finalizar aquella apetitosa comida, Tony optar por tomar una ducha. Curiosea por el cuarto un par de minutos hasta reparar en una cómoda de pino tras el biombo; una cómoda vieja pero resistente, tallada a mano. Donde encuentra prendas niponas de diversos colores con patrones floreados y ropa interior. Así pues, una vez ha seleccionado lo indicado; prepara la bañera y se despide del  _nemaki_ que lo ha acompañado toda la mañana. Sumerge su cuerpo desnudo en la tina de madera perfumada con aceites de rosas dulces e inhala con satisfacción. Relajando su cuerpo poco a poco, hasta el borde de poder dormitar.

**{.oOo.}**

Steven Grant Rogers no es perfecto.

Jamás lo ha sido y jamás lo será.

Porque la perfección no es humana, es inalcanzable y posiblemente inexistente. Es algo que nunca ha buscado y sin embargo, le adjudican a su persona sin su consentimiento desde que el Capitán América forma parte de su vida. Aquel personaje de leyenda que, pese a ser una extensión de sí mismo, es más de lo que puede soportar. Aquel personaje de leyenda que se ha apoderado de su existencia con fiereza y lo ha condenado a ser juzgado injustamente como alguien quien realmente no es. Un humano más; un humano que comete errores y tiene el derecho de aprender de ellos. Un hombre que sufre e intenta forjar un mundo mejor para quienes verdaderamente lo merecen. Un hombre del pasado, atrapado en un presente que no es suyo, luchando por el futuro. Ese es Steven Grant Rogers.

Quien yace sentado sobre un sofá de cuero marrón frente al gran ventanal de la sala común en la Mansión del Rey; Wakanda. Su nuevo  _hogar._ Donde el rey T'Challa los ha acogido en tiempos de necesidad. Y él —  _¿él qué hace?_ — le agradece, por supuesto. Enserio. Es todo lo que puede hacer en nombre de los suyos, después de todo. Pero las secuelas de una guerra reciente comienzan a hacer estragos en su raciocinio y perderse en sus pensamientos es en lo único que repara estos últimos días. Cerrando los ojos, emite un suspiro ronco. Acaricia distraídamente el costado izquierdo de la taza sobre su regazo e intenta el que respirar no duela tanto como lo hace ahora. Solo para abrirlos de nueva cuenta y encontrarse frente a frente con  _él._

Dos perlas color chocolate brillan desde el otro lado de la sala, junto a una sonrisa incandescente. Tony le mira con cariño y cautela desde su respectivo asiento y él no es nadie como para negarse a corresponderle tal gesto. La pálida línea que conforman sus labios se curvea lentamente hacia arriba en respuesta poco después, justo cuando su acompañante inclina el rostro hacia un costado.

Cual castaño amplía su sonrisa ante su inmediata contestación, se alza de su asiento sigilosamente y se aproxima hacia donde él yace con pasos ligeros. Contoneando sus caderas provocativamente, sabiéndolo atento. Pavoneándose con sobriedad ante su satírica mirada; deteniéndose solo antes de tenerlo dos metros frente a su persona. El Hombre de Hierro levanta su mano derecha hacia la taza entre sus falanges, la retira amablemente y la deposita sobre una mesilla cercana. Después, entrelaza sus dedos; hala de Steve y lo hace erguirse sobre sus pies. Rogers no objeta, sin embargo; sino todo lo contrario. Abandona el sillón con cautela, sin cortar el contacto visual que los une —  _temiendo el que con solo parpadear, Stark desapareciera_  —. Y una vez delante de él, con diez centímetros de diferencia y compartiendo el mismo aire; el oji—azul se da la oportunidad de inhalar una profunda bocanada de su perfume. Menta, café negro y lluvia fresca mezclándose a la perfección.

— Oh, Steve. — Suspira él contra sus labios. — Cuánto lo siento.

Grant frunce los labios, impotente.

— Descuida. — Agrega Tony inmediatamente, ciñendo su mano contra la muñeca ajena. — Distraeré a Ross todo el tiempo que me sea posible en los próximos días. Prepararé un vuelo para ti con destino a Londres mañana por la mañana y cuidaré de los gemelos junto con Visión. No te preocupes.

Steven inhala, intentando sonreír.

Lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo.

— Me gustaría que me acompañaras. — Murmura. — Peggy era igualmente importante para ti, ¿Por qué no ir?

Iron Man exhala, afligido. — Su familia jamás me lo permitiría, y lo sabes. No después de Ultrón.

Un gruñido emana de la garganta del más alto y Anthony ríe.

— Hey, fortachón. Descuida. — Insiste. — Está bien. Todo estará bien.

Los ojos azul mar de quien fue el Capitán América se abren con brusquedad, mareándolo en consecuencia. Despabila mientras inhala pequeñas pero profundas bocanadas de aire y reacomoda su posición sobre el sofá. Creyéndote de pie, es fácil sentir que caes. Por ende, tarda en procesar dónde se encuentra. Cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso, la realidad golpea su cara y se da cuenta de que aquello no ha sido más que una escena retrospectiva destellando tras sus párpados jugando cruelmente con sus emociones. Recordándole a casa; su verdadero hogar.

Aquel día en particular fue el inicio de sus pesadillas. Fue un día verdaderamente fuera de lo común, a decir verdad. Él acababa de llegar desde Lagos junto con su equipo después de una exhaustiva misión. Atrapar a Crossbones. El cambio de horario, perjudicando a más de uno; sobre todo por la rueda de prensa extraoficial que los había tomado desprevenidos ante los sucesos acontecidos. Ya por la tarde, tras llamar a Tony, el Coronel Thaddeus Ross llegó a su puerta; acompañándolo en sus pasos. Presentándoles los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Finalmente, y tras su partida, recibió un mensaje; Peggy, su hermosa amiga y antiguo amor, había fallecido en la madrugada. Stark no tardó en darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud, por su puesto; y pululó silenciosamente a su alrededor hasta ser poseedor de su completa atención.

— Volveré en dos días. — Dijo él.

Y Tony respondió.

— Aquí estaré.

Quiso preguntar si firmaría. Si en realidad pensaba hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Porque en realidad pensó que todo estaría bien.

Pero,  _oh._ Resulta que, al final, jamás volvió a casa. La próxima vez que lo tuvo cerca, Steve tenía su uniforme confiscado y hollín en la nariz; siendo acompañado por Sam y el recién autoproclamado rey de Wakanda. El joven T'Challa. Tony, por otra parte, con celular en mano y dos días sin dormir; hablaba con el Secretario de Estado en compañía de Natasha. Una barrera recién forjada entre ellos dos separándolos de mil y un formas mientras compartían miradas.

No queriendo pensar más en ello, Rogers menea la cabeza en el intento por despejar su mente. Bebe lo que resta de su taza y procede a depositarla sobre el fregadero de la cocina que respecta a aquella planta. Steve quiere volver a su asiento y contemplar la hermosa vista nocturna que el ventanal antes mencionado le otorga, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, emprende paso hacia la habitación que T'Challa ha preparado personalmente para él desde su estadía allí; no muy lejos de donde ahora yace. Cuando, de camino allá, escucha algo a lo lejos. Una colección de susurros tanto femeninos como masculinos chillando al unísono junto al replicar de la televisión.

**{.oOo.}**

Su rutina del día anterior se repite tal cual media semana más. Con él acogido en la seguridad que le proporciona aquella habitación y el desconocido hombre de espalda ancha, ojos color cielo y labios marchitos entrando y saliendo de la misma solo cuando Tony así se lo permite. Con él ocultándose en la ducha por más patético que esto resultase ser ante tal escenario; con él durmiendo poco y soñando en demasía nada en específico.

Aquella mañana, tras un relajante baño, el oji—plateado se planta frente al tocador. Está contemplando cuidadosamente su reflejo envuelto en una prenda nipona cuando, de repente, oye un murmullo tras la puerta principal. Virándose hacia ella, el castaño duda pero al final, opta por acercarse. Deposita su oído derecho sobre la superficie de madera y aguarda.

— Adhara, — Musita dulcemente la delicada voz de un joven. — Preciosa, ven; o llegaremos tarde a nuestra lección de hoy.

El gruñido amigable de una loba es lo que obtiene a modo de respuesta.

Anthony frunce el ceño cómicamente, confundido.

Espera a que el sonido que produce el andar de ambos sea solo un fantasma tras sus tímpanos y, poco antes de que este desaparezca, abre la puerta. Al menos lo suficiente como para poder pasar a través de ella. Una vez afuera, el castaño estudia el derredor; camina con cuidado por el pasillo una vez se sabe solo y, justo después de una búsqueda panorámica, repara en dos siluetas alejándose por el corredor ceñido al puente que conecta a ambas edificaciones. Un joven de cabello pardo oliva y ropa predominantemente plateada, junto a una loba albina dos veces más grande de lo usual son quienes han llamado su atención. Un par peculiar, sin lugar a dudas; que se pierde entre las enredaderas verdes que llueven desde el arco principal hasta desaparecer.

—  _Ellos son Wiccan y Adhara._ — Cual oji—plateado escucha inesperadamente.

Siente un calorcito sobre las mejillas al saberse descubierto pero, por alguna extraña razón, no huye.

Porque no tiene miedo.

—  _Justo ahora están por acudir a su lección de Runas Antiguas en la Torre Norte._ — Continúa el desconocido cautelosamente. Hablando al compás de su entrecortada respiración. —  _Wiccan, al menos._

Es entonces cuando Anthony, virándose sobre sus talones desnudos, descubre que —  _en efecto_ — está solo.

—  _Por favor, aguarda._ — Murmura aquel hombre dentro de sus pensamientos, cuando Anthony está a punto de volver a su habitación. —  _Huir no es necesario, Anthony. Yo puedo ayudarte._

— ¿Ayudarme? — Pregunta él a nadie en específico.

Inexplicable y sencillamente furioso.

—  _Sé que estás asustado; que tienes miedo._ — Comienza. —  _Es natural._

Edward tiene la repentina necesidad de regurgitar su corazón.

—  _Pero créeme cuando te digo que no estás solo._

Aquello es suficiente. Suficiente como para influir en el castaño, al menos. Quien escucha claramente cómo algo dentro de él se marchita y un vacío desmesurado en su estómago succiona su fuerza vital poco a poco. Anthony no sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué estos últimos días solo ha logrado el sentirse como si su mundo se estuviese derrumbando ante sus ojos sin la posibilidad de poder evitarlo. Como si algo faltase. Algo que —  _sí_ — le hace daño; pero que, al final del día, necesita. Algo importante.

Tony tiene las mejillas manchadas de rojo y los ojos irritados cuando, finalmente, dice.

— Quiero creer en ti. — Masculla débilmente. — Quiero dejar de sentirme así…

Cual castaño quiere decir algo más, pero las palabras terminan por estancarse en su garganta y un jadeo lastimero es lo único que emite antes de tropezarse con su lengua. Procura —  _posteriormente_ — el calmarse, al no escuchar otra cosa más que los quejidos de su lastimado corazón; fallando en el intento. Y cuando finalmente intenta dar continuidad a sus palabras, Anthony se da cuenta de que aquello ya no es necesario. Frente a él yace un hombre alto, pálido y de profundos orbes color ámbar ataviado en una vestimenta extraña dominantemente azul. La cual se pierde entre las olas carmesí que conforman una capa larga y elegante tras su espalda. Trasmitiéndole no más que seguridad y paz interna con su sola presencia.

— Te prometo que, mientras mi hogar sea tu morada, yo mismo velaré por tu seguridad. — Murmura el desconocido, respetando su espacio al no aproximarse hacia su persona. Tony agradece aquello. — Yo y todos nosotros.

La nariz del castaño se frunce sin previo aviso.

— ¿Nosotros?

Una sonrisa, pequeña y sincera, surca los labios de su acompañante. Como si esperase aquello.

— Bienvenido al Castillo de Lâorén _,_ Anthony.— Dice él. — La Casa del Hechicero Supremo.

Su segunda semana allí es, se podría decir, completamente diferente a la anterior. Anthony pasa sus días leyendo en la biblioteca principal, distrayendo su mente con libros como  _Cuentos escritos por Mil y un Dragones_ y  _Crónicas Tibetanas_ ; desgasta sus tardes haciendo nada especial en el despacho de Strange —  _quien le hubo compartido su nombre media hora después de conocerse_ — y concluye sus días con una relajante taza de té en la terraza más pequeña de la Torre Sur, muy cerca de su dormitorio. Aún un poco inseguro con relación a separarse del único lugar que le proporciona seguridad en aquel castillo. El cual, aunque pintoresco y acogedor; no termina por agradarle. No cuando todo esto es nuevo y desconocido para él.

Quiere decir. Todo en sí es bello y le transmite una colección de sensaciones positivas, relajantes. Las pocas personas con las cuales ha mantenido contacto — _su mayoría jóvenes estudiantes de Magia Blanca, tibetanos desterrados por la República Popular China y civiles necesitados_ — han sido amables, discretas, poco entrometidas pero jamás indiferentes. También le agrada la mezcla de culturas que conforman la comunidad sólida que ellos son —  _tibetanos, chinos, hindúes e incluso japoneses_ — y cómo todos ellos parecen conocerse, respetarse. Sin embargo, —  _él_ — al no ser ni sentirse parte de ello; es fácil estar siempre acompañado por un sentimiento de no pertenencia e incluso rechazo. No precisamente por los residentes, sino por sí mismo. Escéptico, incluso, ante la idea de formar lazos con aquella realidad.

Lo único —  _o mejor dicho, el único_ — que realmente canaliza sus miedos es Stephen Strange. Quien le ha presentado el lugar, escuchado sus pesares, entendido su falta de identidad y acompañado en su soledad. Despejando su agenda personal solo para otorgarle incondicionalmente su tiempo e invertirlo en realizar, entre ambos, todo tipo de actividades que, según el Hechicero Supremo, podrían ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Algo en sí poco prometedor, cierto; pero sabiéndose limitado, Anthony no tiene más opción que aceptar. Y, bien, mentiría si dijera que aquellas sesiones no le brindan un poco de paz y tranquilidad ante las circunstancias actuales.

Al octavo día, cual oji—plateado juguetea con el borde de la prenda superior que respecta a su  _qipao_  rojo escarlata —  _prenda tradicional china_ — cuando Stephen, con veinte minutos de retraso y ojeras bajo los ojos, aparece disparado por el umbral de su propio estudio. Vestido completamente de blanco.

—Anthony. — Le llama, paseándose por la habitación. Hiperactivo. — Lamento la demora, pero temo que me he distraído en el camino.

Tony niega, comprensivo.

Lo observa aproximarse hacia donde él yace y se recarga sobre el respaldo del sofá delantero.

— Veo que la comida aún no ha llegado. — Comenta casualmente mientras le observa, sonriente. — Dime, ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

Él vuelve a negar.

— Bien. — Agrega en un susurro. — En unos minutos estará todo listo. Comeremos y, me temo yo, tendré que retirarme. — Anthony abre la boca en busca de comunicar algo, pero Strange le interrumpe amablemente. — Lo siento, Anthony. Wong ha ido a la ciudad, y yo tomaré su lugar en las clases de Cultura General y  _Ke Hsiao_  que hoy debía impartir.

Cual castaño baja la mirada.

Vaya. Otro día encerrado en su habitación.

— Hey, — Le anima Stephen. —Descuida. Solo será por el día de hoy. — Murmura. — Además, y como mi antiguo maestro decía; mucho de algo no es bueno. Un descanso no nos vendría nada mal, para variar. Especialmente a ti.

Tony intenta sonreír ante la muestra de apoyo, por supuesto; pero lo único que logra es ejecutar una mueca extraña.

Durante su comida frente a la chimenea, Strange le habla un poco más acerca de su antiguo maestro; The Ancient One —  _quien hubo sido el antiguo Hechicero Supremo, desde hacía generaciones_ —. Un hombre sabio, fuerte y respetado que le ayudó en tiempos de necesidad; e —  _igualmente_ — introdujo al mundo de la Magia Blanca y Hechicería Oriental. Pero que, sin embargo, había perecido hacía poco más de un año; otorgándole su manto y proclamándolo el nuevo Hechicero Supremo. Ya una vez finalizado su aperitivo, ambos hombres proceden a acomodar todo en su respectivo lugar; facilitándoles la tarea a los encargados de la limpieza general. Compartieron un poco de silencio hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde y se despidieron en el umbral de la puerta.

— Descansa. — Insiste Strange, sonriente. — Mañana continuaremos con nuestra sección de lectura y meditación.

Él asiente, no tiembla —  _por primera vez_ — ante el ligero apretón que el más alto ejerce sobre uno de sus hombros y ambos proceden a tomar caminos separados. Porque Anthony podrá haber dicho que —  _sí_  — aún se siente un poco intimidado por todo lo que lo rodea; pero en el último par de días se ha sabido un poco más seguro consigo mismo con relación a aquello. Al menos lo suficiente como para andar por allí, solo; del despacho de Strange a su habitación.

De camino allá, Tony acaricia distraídamente su pecho; trazando patrones circulares con la yema de sus dedos a la altura de su corazón. El cual palpita dulcemente contra la palma de su mano. Una sensación agradable, sin lugar a dudas, pero igualmente extraña; que termina por obviar en cuanto llega a su habitación.

**{.oOo.}**

Steve tiene que retroceder un par de pasos y parpadear con fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento plateado pulula a su alrededor repentinamente hasta terminar al otro lado de la habitación. Asimismo, retiene la respiración por unos cuantos segundos ante el molesto zumbido que perturba su audición y cuenta hasta tres.

— Pietro. — Nombra él, paciente pero firme. — Ya hemos hablado sobre esto…

Y, sin embargo, cuando finalmente abre los ojos, Rogers no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Porque allí, frente a él, yace su equipo —  _los vengadores renegados_ — reunido en su totalidad sin haber sido informado al respecto con anterioridad. Algo verdaderamente extraño, a decir verdad. Incluso Wanda, quien ha estado muy ocupada estos últimos días gracias a las sesiones que mantiene entre semana con Bucky en busca de despejar lo que HYDRA ha depositado en él, se encuentra allí. Mordisqueando las yemas de sus dedos y sollozando en silencio. Lo cual solo logra alimentar su curiosidad e invita a estudiar la escena.

Sucede que aquello no es lo más peculiar a resolver, se dice a sí mismo cuando ya ha recorrido con la mirada el lugar completo. Natasha, quien yace sentada sobre un sofá cercano, relame sus labios con elegancia mientras observa un punto muerto en el espacio; demasiado peligrosa como enigmática, piensa el neoyorkino. Clint, no menos trasparente que ella, la secunda a un costado; recargado contra la pared mientras se cruza de brazos. Scott, por otra parte, mira hacia todas direcciones; un poco ensimismado con la situación. Cualquiera que esta fuese. Sin mencionar a Sam quien, tan preocupado como nervioso, carraspea sonoramente minutos después. Llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, justo cuando Steve se percata de algo relativamente importante.

— Pietro… — Nombra Rogers una vez más, con precaución. — ¿Has sido tú quien apagó la televisión?

Maximoff no responde.

En su lugar, Wilson murmura. — Cap…

Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. En solo segundos, y tras varias zancadas, Grant ya ha recorrido el largo de la habitación en busca de encender nuevamente el electrodoméstico. Algo que nadie le impide; pero que tampoco apoyan.

Lo primero que ve es confuso y extraño. Un puñado de policías y todo un escuadrón de soldados ahuyentan a la prensa e intentan virar la atención de los camarógrafos que pululan por los alrededores. El narrador del noticiero habla atropelladamente mientras el bullicio de los civiles se traga casi por completo los gritos de las autoridades allí presentes. Todo es borroso, obscuro y poco claro.  _Agh._ Steve está a punto de apagar el televisor —  _al fin y al cabo, la noticia data de una semana —_ y preguntarle personalmente a su equipo qué esta pasando con exactitud, cuando la mención de un nombre lo hace cambiar de parecer.

—  _Oh, mierda._ — Murmura un civil entrometido, embelesado. —  _Esto se ve mal._

Y no es mentira lo que dice. Un auto deportivo completamente destrozado y sucio regurgita agua mientras es extraído del Río Susquehanna por una imponente grúa negra. Un auto que, pese a las circunstancias, le resulta familiar. Enfermizamente familiar.

— _U_ _n Bugatti Super Sport._ — Silva un hombre diferente, fascinado. —  _La tumba de Tony Stark es un jodido Bugatti Super Sport…_

Y su respiración, repentinamente, se corta.

**Fin de la Tercera Parte.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Lamento tanto la demora, en serio — de nuevo —, pero he terminado lo más pronto posible este tercer capítulo. Sé que no tengo justificación alguna, pero recién ingresé a la universidad y he estado algo ocupada. Sobre todo con el servicio becario y las actividades que nos dan. Espero comprendan.
> 
> Por otra parte, y dejando todo esto de lado. No sé si esta tercera parte solo ha logrado confundirlos más, o — por el contrario — aclarado algunas de sus dudas. Pero ciertamente me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, sus comentarios son los que me animan a continuar con la misma. Solo espero que su lento desarrollo no le quite atractivo — otra vez, perdón por ello —. Les prometo que en la siguiente parte habrá mucha más interacción entre Clark y Tony; y más diálogos.
> 
> Con relación al capítulo. Sé que en las advertencias debería agregar OOC— Out Of Character. O en español, Fuera de personaje — pero creo que las circunstancias justifican perfectamente este hecho. Quiero decir. Tony ha perdido la memoria. Bajo mi punto de vista, es natural que alguien en este estado se comporte como él lo ha hecho. ¿O ustedes qué piensan? También me gustaría aclarar que el Stephen Strange de este fanfic está abiertamente inspirado en el Doctor Extraño de la película homónima de 2007. Aunque, claro, físicamente parecido al del MCU. Además. Muchos de ustedes sabrán que Stephen, en realidad, reside en New York; pero quise cambiar este hecho y hacerlo responsable del lugar donde antes vivió su maestro, The Ancient One.
> 
> Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Agradezco sus comentarios y los invito a compartir qué les parece la historia de ahora en adelante. Si era realmente lo que esperaban, o si se lee muy forzado su desarrollo. Yo editaría inmediatamente el capítulo de ser así, en serio.
> 
> Adiós. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Mendigando Esperanza

• **Waiting for Super Man** •  
Capítulo IV: Mendigando Esperanza.

« _Al enemigo se le puede dar la mano. Al traidor no._ »  
**Alejandro Casona.**

Todo está en penumbras.

Una furiosa ventisca gime dolorosamente desde el exterior mientras la espesa neblina que se extiende por los alrededores le empaña los ojos hasta hacerlos escocer. _Oh._ Steve siente cómo su corazón lucha por escapársele del pecho a través de la garganta cuando el escudo que yace ceñido a su antebrazo derecho comienza a arder. Fundiéndose a su piel con recelo. Aquel emblemático escudo tricolor que lo ha acompañado durante tantos años, aquel impenetrable escudo que ha jurado empuñar solo para proteger a las personas que ama. Aquella icónica herramienta forjada con el metal más fuerte sobre la faz de la Tierra que ahora utiliza para perforar la preciosa armadura rojo—oro de Iron Man. Para llegar a su corazón artificial y detenerlo antes de que cometa una locura. Antes de que tome la vida de Bucky entre sus manos.

La acción es brutal y enfermiza al mismo tiempo, se dice a sí mismo poco después de dominarlo contra el suelo. Es como si estuviese destruyendo poco a poco todo lo que representa a Anthony Edward Stark. Como si su corazón de hierro llorara piedad en busca de comunicarle que ya no puede más. Sin embargo, pese a ello, pese al brillo suplicante en las perlas ajenas; Rogers sabe que no puede parar, que no debe. Sabe, tiene que desármalo para hacerlo entrar en razón una vez haya garantizado el que la batalla finalice. Que las palabras gobiernen sus acciones y los golpes sean solo malos recuerdos. Una pesadilla.

Es cuando el Capitán América traga una profunda bocanada de aire, convencido de que pronto todo terminará. Sujeta con fiereza la pieza de vibranium entre sus fuertes manos, le alza sobre su cabeza en busca de un mejor ángulo y, poco antes de encajarla sobre el reactor que alimenta de energía a Iron Man, escucha a modo de suspiro:

— Steve… _te amo._

Desviar el escudo resultó ser imposible después de ello; cegado como estaba gracias a la incandescente sonrisa que el receptor de su furia le dedicó. Steve estoca limpiamente su armadura sin desearlo y la hace vibrar. La cabeza ajena rebota contra la frialdad del suelo en consecuencia ante su estupefacción y los ojos color chocolate de Tony se apagan casi de inmediato, tornándose de un plateado perlado. Arrebatándole el brillo destellando tras sus pupilas que por derecho es suyo. _Oh, Dios._ Que ya es demasiado tarde cuando Rogers se percata de su error, ese es un hecho. Su labio inferior comienza a temblar nerviosamente mientras su rostro se congestiona; las palabras que desea emitir mueren en su garganta y negar escépticamente con la cabeza parece ser su única ancla para conservar la poca cordura que le queda.

— ¿T—Tony…?

Sus manos ensangrentadas se deslizan lentamente sobre el arma que resultó ser su escudo en espera de una respuesta y lo aparta rápidamente de su pecho al no recibir nada como contestación. Steve procede a reacomodar su posición sobre el regazo metálico de Iron Man e intenta el que sus falanges no tiemblen cuando lo sujeta dulcemente del rostro; inclinándolo hacia su dirección. Después, lo observa con detenimiento. Un hilo de sangre carmesí ha comenzado a brotar de su respingada nariz; sus ojos siguen abiertos pero Stark no reacciona. No despierta. Rogers lo agita con delicadeza en busca de cambiar aquello, ciñe sus frentes y lagrimea contra sus mejillas pero Stark no se mueve. Por último, quiere gritarle, hacerle saber que no se enfadará con él de ser esta una broma; le besa los párpados, le susurra que también lo ama y que no ve la hora de llevarlo a casa, pero Stark no responde.

— Tony… — Solloza él contra sus labios, pero el castaño jamás vuelve a verle y el dolor se apodera por completo de su persona. Recordándole sus errores y que Anthony Edward Stark, en realidad, nunca le perteneció.

**{.oOo.}**

La muerte de Anthony Stark es más que una polémica global destinada al olvido próximo.

Es un suceso significativo que simboliza el fin de una era.

Como es bien sabido, Iron Man fue no solo el rostro de — _toda_ — una nueva generación, fue el primer hombre en superar los límites de lo inimaginable en busca de representar lo que se cree correcto y defenderlo incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio. Fue el reinicio de lo que se creía perdido. El primer súper—héroe desde el Capitán América. Una herramienta ficticia que impulsaría el desarrollo prematuro de la tecnología moderna posteriormente bautizada como el Hombre de Hierro. Quien no tardaría en ser secundado. Con tan solo un par de años en su haber, Hulk emergió. Bruce Banner sufrió lo que es saberse diferente y tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello por un largo tiempo por sí solo. Poco después llegó Thor; tan imponente como irreal. El Capitán América fue despertado y dos espías de alto calibre terminaron por definir quienes serían los Vengadores de allí en adelante.

Sin embargo, los años pasan. La gente cambia. Nuevas amenazas llegan y su reputación ahora es debatible. Ellos seguían unidos pese a las circunstancias, sí; intentaban hacer de este un mundo mejor con los instrumentos bajo su poder, cierto; pero la confianza en los Vengadores decaía con el pasar de los meses e ignorarlo era inevitable. Entonces, todo cambia. Poco antes de concebir a Ultrón, Reed Richards propone al multimillonario Víctor Von Doom el ejecutar un vuelo de prueba al espacio exterior en una nave experimental con el único propósito de erradicar enfermedades varias alrededor de todo el orbe con sus investigaciones y así, nacen los 4 Fantásticos. La leyenda de Daredevil — _aquel diablo justiciero que vela por la seguridad Hell's Kitchen_ — cobra fuerza por las calles de New York como el fantasma sin orígenes que es y Spiderman, tan joven como poco experimentado, no repara en los riesgos que podrían nacer de el autoproclamarse un héroe independiente. Super Man solo llega para acaparar los reflectores más codiciados y Scott Lang no es más que otro futuro nombre en la larga lista de errores perteneciente a Henry Pym. Wasp es quien para decirlo.

Así, nuevos nombres van emergiendo — _unos más imponentes que otros_ —. Toda una gama de personajes desfila por los noticieros consecutivamente y les brindan a las personas esperanza fría. Desconfianza y respeto al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, quien lo iniciaría todo, se ha rendido ante la muerte. Aquel quien demostró que todo es posible se ha despedido de esta realidad con la ironía pautando su destino; mismo que afrontarían sus progenitores años atrás. Iron Man ya no existe y las posibilidades de que los Vengadores volviesen algún día ahora parecen tan lejanas que el solo pensarlo resulta agridulce. Hipócrita. Anthony Edward Stark muere y su legado cae, su imperio se convierte en cenizas y todo con relación a él parece tan vulnerable ante detonantes varios como lo son los Acuerdos de Sokovia — _los jodidos Acuerdos de Sokovia_ —, el uso que se les dará a sus armaduras ahora que Edward ya no está, la repentina desaparición de el androide llamado Visión y los resultados que arrojarán las investigaciones emparentadas con su accidente.

— Iron Man ahora es responsabilidad del Coronel James Rupert Rhodes, mejor conocido como Máquina de Guerra. — Declara Matt Murdock públicamente una semana después de su muerte; poco antes de su funeral. — Seguirá siendo una herramienta bélica no gubernamental en memoria de mi cliente y toda su tecnología no relacionada con el Hombre de Hierro pasará a manos de los Hogan. Como Anthony Stark dictaminó en vida.

Otra semana transcurre con relativa calma hasta que llegan los resultados de su autopsia.

Tres días más tarde se da un veredicto oficial. No hay culpables.

Algo que — _ja_ — nadie cree.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde su accidente y el ruido provocado por la noticia mengua. Sin embargo, no desaparece. Al menos no completamente. Acaba de culminar el mes de julio cuando un mensaje escrito con lo que promete ser sangre humana aparece cierta mañana en uno de los callejones más peligrosos de Hell's Kitchen. Pero no es el único. Uno similar, ahora escrito con telarañas plateadas, no tarda en vislumbrase esa misma tarde a lo largo de Brooklyn Bridge frente a un crepúsculo dorado. Todo esto debido a la inseguridad desmesurada que actualmente enfrenta la Isla de Manhattan desde que los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta, desertaron del labor que prometieron ejercer hasta perecer. « _Justicia_ » es lo que se lee.

Dos meses y el coronel Rhodes testifica formalmente que desconoce el paradero de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a Visión. Congela las actividades de la pre—programada Legión de Hierro e ignora olímpicamente el que alguna vez fue War Machine. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia están en proceso de ser anulados de forma oficial solo para liberar a Iron Man de responsabilidades futuras en caso de volver a ser utilizado. Buscar a los Vengadores pierde importancia. Matt Murdock se aferra a continuar con las investigaciones relacionadas con la muerte de Tony Stark. Los 4 Fantásticos prometen ser los nuevos defensores del orbe en asociación con Pym Technology. SHIELD, como la organización privada que siempre fue, comienza de nuevo entrenando pequeños grupos de jóvenes mutados, incluso a algunos mutantes. Todo parece estar resurgiendo de entre las cenizas paulatinamente y el recuerdo de Iron Man, de Anthony Stark — _pese a sus errores, pese a sus pecados_ — jura no olvidarse jamás.

Llega el mes de septiembre y Steve Rogers, finalmente, se cansa de llorar. Se cansa de ser una fortaleza para su equipo. Se cansa de soñar y de no ver más que pesadillas. Se cansa de la monotonía. Se cansa de vivir, de continuar. Finalmente, se cansa de fingir algo que no es — _algo que nunca fue_ — e intentar seguir adelante parece tan estúpido ahora que encerrarse en sí mismo es lo único que ha hecho desde que la noticia antes mencionada llegó a él — _eso y disculparse con Wanda; la receptora de sus demonios. Una consecuencia de su alteración genética._ —.

Steven aún recuerda cómo fue el enterarse. Fue como si alguien llegase reptando desde una fría obscuridad solo para arrancarle las entrañas y rasgar su corazón. También recuerda un frío gélido apoderándose de su cuerpo. Un frío mortal no conocido por él que penetró sus huesos y le carcomió el alma hasta que sus pulmones fallaron. Tan enfermizo que logró doblarlo sobre su vientre y lo obligó a tragar aire hasta que sus labios se marchitaron y la mente se le nubló por completo. Sí — _exacto_ —; así se sintió perder a Tony Stark. A su Tony. Así se sintió perderlo todo. Un todo que — _en realidad_ — nunca le perteneció y que en más de una ocasión pensó en poseerlo de mil y un formas.

 _Ah._ El primer mes después de eso fue denso, sin lugar a dudas. Rogers no hacía más que lamentarse por su propia cuenta en la soledad de su alcoba; comiendo poco y soñando en demasía — _siendo esta su única forma de continuar al lado de Tony_ —. Aferrándose al celular gemelo del que le envió a Stark meses atrás, como si este fuese a sonar alguna vez, esperanzado. El segundo mes fue doloroso y brutal. Herirse emocionalmente a través de la autocompasión era tan masoquistamente placentero que casi se vuelve una adicción para él. Pero no es sino hasta el tercer mes cuando Steven finalmente se harta de todo y comienza a razonar teorías que han estado rondando por su cabeza desde que su agonía se convirtió en furia. En odio puro. Consecuencias claras de la última declaración pública que Matt Murdock ha compartido a la prensa.

El caso sigue abierto.

Un por qué es el comienzo de su paranoia. Quiere decir; se ha comprobado que la muerte de Tony fue un accidente. Incluso VIERNES, su IA, fue registrada para corroborarlo. No hay testigos visuales ni evidencia fotográfica pero su necropsia ha revelado lo suficiente como para zanjarlo todo. Los hechos también demuestran que Stark estuvo solo — _jodidamente solo_ — al momento de morir. Sí — _¡sí!_ — cierto; cada uno de los factores fue analizado meticulosamente en su debido tiempo e inspiraron una respuesta definitiva que parece haber complacido a todo el orbe con el pasar de los meses. A todos ellos excepto a Matt Murdock; su abogado. Y ahora a él.

Porque Anthony Edward Stark fue muchas cosas en vida. Era prepotente, voluble e insensato; pero también era inteligente, un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Vivía arriesgando su seguridad, no entregándose a la muerte. Buscaba adrenalina, no despedirse de esta realidad. _¡Ja!,_ aún cuando no era Iron Man seguía gustando de las emociones fuertes; su gran colección de autos deportivos es un muy buen ejemplo de ello. Mismos que conducía libremente por la ciudad sin temor a lo inevitable, mismos que utilizaba para saborear su libertad sabiéndose acariciado por el viento sin una armadura de por medio. ¿Y ahora pretenden convencerlo de que su Tony falleció en un accidente automovilístico?, ¡Por favor!

« _Steve…_ te amo.»

Él, sin lugar a dudas, y con una esperanza ardiente palpitando en su pecho, iba a vengar a Tony.

**{.oOo.}**

Los días en Lâorén son gélidos pero cada vez más amenos.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Tony despertó. Sus memorias siguen borrosas — _poco claras_ —; pero Howard y María son dos nombres que por fin han cobrado un significado en su vida después de tanto tiempo. Sus padres; gracias a Stephen Strange, ahora sabe quiénes son sus padres. Puede no recordar más que sus nombres y rostros, cierto; sin embargo, es suficiente. Suficiente para él, al menos. Ahora, Anthony no se siente tan perdido en esta vida sin pasado; no con su recuerdo palpitando cálidamente en su pecho y Strange fungiendo como su fiel brújula personal.

Pero entonces, cierto día, algo cambia. Stephen y él ahora solo se ven los fines de semana gracias a los resultados obtenidos y procuran desenvolver las sesiones fuera de su despacho, interactuando con los diferentes medios a su alrededor. Pasa sus tardes leyendo en la terraza más pequeña de la Torre Sur y le coge cariño a presentarse como espectador a las cátedras que el Hechicero Supremo mantiene con sus alumnos más experimentados. A una sala tapizada de carmesí donde escucha sus charlas atentamente e intenta comprender este nuevo mundo al cual ahora pertenece. Que Strange le ha dado la oportunidad de conocer y él no rechaza. Porque no quiere, porque no lo necesita. Porque pertenecer a un lugar fijo es tan importante para Anthony en estos momentos que crecer allí le resulta verdaderamente sencillo. O por lo menos llevadero, por decir algo.

Como cada mañana, Tony toma una refrescante ducha en la comodidad de su cuarto, almuerza solo y pierde el tiempo en los terrenos que sabe desolados. Después, espera a Strange pacientemente en el umbral de su despacho. Charlan tres cuartos de hora e ingieren sus alimentos frente a la chimenea tras su escritorio. A continuación, justo antes de sumergirse en la soledad de la terraza más pequeña de la Torre Sur, — _de camino allá_ — se ve obligado a desfilar por los pasillos exteriores con vista al jardín principal situado al noroeste del castillo. Un bello y majestuoso fragmento de paraíso conformado por un estanque cristalino, césped fresco, arbustos tupidos y una hermosa colección de árboles varios. Donde, siempre; cada día, a la misma hora, lo ve. _A él._ Al hombre de espalda ancha, ojos color cielo y labios marchitos del cual Strange le ha compartido el nombre días atrás. Clark Kent. Al cual saluda con simpleza cada tarde, siendo correspondido por igual y nada más.

Es una rutina de dos semanas que no incluye más que un ademan de mano y sonrisas tímidas. Anthony pasea con calma por el perímetro mientras el desconocido trasplanta una serie de cerezos jóvenes en una zona más fértil — _petición de Strange_ — cuando sucede, así de simple. Ambos comparten miradas e intercambian señas casualmente. Fingiendo que no les interesa el indagar en aquella conexión que se ha creado entre ellos. Y una vez que el primer pestañeo interrumpe su unión visual, regresan a la realidad y continúan con su rutina diaria.

— Oh, Anthony. — Ríe Strange tras hacerse conocedor de la situación. — Clark es un gran hombre; no temas relacionarte con él.

Y antes de hacer nada, agrega.

— Sé que es difícil. — Dice. — Tu situación es complicada. Pero sobrellevarla solo no es la respuesta.

Tony ha querido decirle que su compañía es más que suficiente. Que ha hecho por él más de lo que pudo imaginar en un principio. Pero ignorar el verdadero significado de sus palabras es simplemente inútil. El oji—plateado sabe lo que ha querido comunicarle y debe aceptar que tiene razón. Pero — _¡ja!_ — resulta que aquello es más fácil de decir que hacer. Sin mencionar que confiar en Strange tampoco fue sencillo. La convivencia diaria que nació de una necesidad personal forjó el respeto que actualmente mantienen y los unió como dos iguales. Lo demás surgió naturalmente hasta llegar a lo que son ahora. No siendo esta una iniciativa propia.

Es cuando las preguntas surgen y Anthony se cuestiona a sí mismo por un largo tiempo si permitirse conocerlo es buena idea. Si relacionarse con alguien más que no fuese Strange — _o Wong_ — resultase positivo o tan siquiera inofensivo hacia su persona. Después, comienza a razonarlo con calma no superficialmente, más allá de. Procura ser imparcial, por supuesto; no juzgarlo sin fundamentos claros. Pero zanjarlo lo más pronto posible también es prioritario para él. Tony quiere dejar de sentirse comprometido con el tema. Quiere dejar de sentirse controlado, en cierta forma, por alguien que aún no forma parte importante de su vida. Atado a pensar todo el tiempo, día y noche, en aquel hombre ajeno su realidad.

Aquella mañana, por otra parte, no es diferente a las demás. Comienza como es habitual; Tony cena y toma una ducha. Contempla desde lejos las prácticas de los estudiantes más jóvenes. Come con Strange. Acude a una de sus cátedras e, incluso, participa en ella con monosílabos nerviosos. Pero justo cuando se está preparando para su cotidiana tarde de lectura, el oji—plateado se da cuenta de que ya ha finalizado el libro que ha estado leyendo estos últimos días, _El Diario de un Boggart._

— _Constellatio_ es un gran libro. — Le ha recomendado Wong días atrás. — Es una enciclopedia encantada que explica las cualidades de todos los cuerpos celes conocidos por el hombre. Solo hay una copia disponible en biblioteca pero estoy completamente seguro de que nadie lo ha solicitado desde hace años.

Entonces, ya seleccionado su próximo ejemplar, Anthony abandona el campanario situado en la parte más alta de la Torre Norte — _donde suele meditar en solitario en contadas ocasiones_ — y se aventura por los pasillos que lo conducen hasta la biblioteca principal. Una vez allí, no repara en los artesanales estantes de madera tallada a mano que inundan aquella habitación que bien ya conoce, pasa de largo la amplia sala de lectura y desfila entre los libreros con soberbia hasta encarar la sección menos frecuentada; _Cosmos._ Una colección de anaqueles viejos y extrañamente descuidados que yacen de perfil frente a su persona, ocultos bajo las sombras.

Deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre los lomos de los volúmenes más próximos, el oji—plateado se adentra a los corredores ubicados a mano derecha. Analiza diversos nombres que comienzan con la letra A — _Astronomía Teórica, Auroras y su Significado, Amaneceres en otros Mundos e Instrumentos Astronómicos_ —, repite la misma acción con la letra B — _La Bóveda Celeste, Modelos del Big Bang, El mito de los Badoon y Los Cuentos de Baco_ — hasta llegar a su destino, la letra C. Anthony yace analizando un Globo Terráqueo en tercera dimensión del Planeta Tierra con una simpática Luna plateada flotando a su alrededor, cuando lo ve. Un corpulento libro de cuero pardo con leyendas escritas con dorado gritando por su completa atención; _Constellatio._

Apoyando sus manos sobre la base, Tony espera cargar con un gran peso. Pero para sorpresa suya, el ejemplar resulta ser más ligero de lo que parece — _producto de un hechizo, seguramente_ —. Lo sostiene con ambas palmas y emprende paso hacia la primera mesa que tiene a su disposición. Toma asiento enfrente del mismo, perfila los bordes de la portada con fascinación e ingresa sus falanges entre las páginas de pergamino conservado.

La primera hoja le presenta el nombre de la enciclopedia y su autor. La secunda un epílogo de cinco páginas escrito en tibetano que se traduce mágicamente al inglés apenas entra en contacto con su mirada. Lo lee distraídamente; aprecia las imágenes en movimiento que acompañan a la narrativa y, enseguida, se encuentra a sí mismo con el índice. Lo primero en llamar su atención es, naturalmente, un capítulo completo dedicado al Sistema Solar.

Travieso, Tony se salta tres capítulos completos. Omite los datos generales del Universo, sus posibles creaciones y los personajes asociados más influyentes. Pliega de par en par las amplias hojas del ejemplar en el capítulo deseado y, antes de darse cuenta, un orbe dorado y luminoso del tamaño de una naranja madura ya ha emergido de la superficie. Es el Sol; admira Anthony, enmudecido. Es grande e imponente y majestuoso. Mercurio y Venus no tardan en aparecer pese a su impresión; tan pequeños como dos insignificantes guijarros. La Tierra y Marte los secundan; ambos con sus respectivos satélites. El cinturón de asteroides y múltiples estrellas motean los alrededores por igual; Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno se instalan en sus correspondientes órbitas, y otros cuerpos celestes terminan por definir el Sistema Solar.

Las perlas plateadas del moreno resplandecen con admiración y escepticismo ante la representación frente a sus ojos. Alza uno de sus dígitos con cuidado y acaricia el perímetro del planeta Tierra, orbitando imperceptiblemente alrededor del Sol. Éste palpita en consecuencia, y con un suave movimiento, le relatan en dorado datos con relación al orbe.

Su tarde y parte de la noche la pasa allí, encerrado en la biblioteca. Completamente solo. El libro de _Constellatio_ es demasiado grande como para llevarlo a la Torre Sur; y si bien, no pesa, sería terriblemente incómodo el pasar horas con este mismo sobre el regazo debido a sus dimensiones. En su lugar, mejor, lee allí. Sin problemas. Analiza cada una de las páginas con completa atención, acumula toda la información posible dentro de su mente y aprecia todos los detalles que la hechizada enciclopedia ha preparado para él el día de hoy. Con estrellas salpicándole el rostro de vez en vez. Con cometas silbando por la superficie del ejemplar simpáticamente. Con diferentes mundos destacando con gran facilidad de entre todo lo demás. Tony yace en la parte final de un apartado dedicado en su totalidad a las constelaciones zodiacales, cuando siente un bulto tras las yemas de sus dedos. Un ligero desnivel que no había sentido antes gracias a las innumerables páginas ya analizadas.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Curioso como él solo, Edward opta por apartar las hojas restantes. Pliega el pergamino viejo con delicadeza en un capítulo sin título, y lo primero en llamar su atención es un amuleto color petróleo plantado sobre el centro del libro; sujeto a una cadena oxidada. Tiene la forma de un diamante cilíndrico, y en el centro de lo que parece ser un emblema antiguo, se logra apreciar una « S» mayúscula. Anthony siente un incontrolable deseo por tomarlo entre sus manos y sentirlo contra su piel repentinamente, pero antes de poder hacer algo, un pequeño planeta — _gris e insignificante_ — ya ha emergido del ejemplar, flotando con cautela sin ninguna compañía. Kyptön es lo que se lee.

— Kyptön. — Repite él en voz baja, saboreando el nombre entre sus labios. — Kyptön…

Y, sin ninguna razón en particular, sonríe.

Sucede que no hay mucho por saber con relación a Kryptön. La mayoría de los datos generales son desconocidos, incluso su ubicación exacta. Se cataloga como un planeta muerto y jamás habitado, como todos los demás. Su apariencia no es la correcta y se habla de él como si fuese un mito. Una insignificante leyenda. Pero — _aún así_ —, hay algo en Kyptön que atrae a Tony de mil y un formas. Algo suave que lo invita a querer protegerlo; tomar el orbe frente a él entre sus manos y ahuecarlo en la seguridad de su pecho. Justo a la altura de su confundido corazón.

El oji—plateado está a punto de cumplir con su palabra cuando el lejano replicar de las campanas le indica que es hora de cenar. Anthony se mordisquea los labios ansiosamente en consecuencia, recuerda que hoy prometió comer con Strange, y decide que lo mejor es continuar mañana. Pasea sus ojos sobre la superficie del ejemplar por una última vez y, sonrojado hasta la punta de la nariz, alza la mohosa cadena antes mencionada con la ayuda de sus dígitos, justo a la altura de su rostro. Sin saber qué hacer con el amuleto pendiendo de ella.

Cuando el castaño finalmente vuelve a los pasillos en dirección a la sala común, no lo hace solo. De su cuello, tras la tela del _qipao_ carmesí que lo arropa _,_ cuelga el chisme plateado que ha decidido cuidar de ahora en adelante por sí solo. Algo que, extrañamente, desea conservar en secreto.

— Pronto será otoño. — Murmura Strange esa misma noche, volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo.

Ambos están en el jardín montando un toldo junto al estanque en compañía de Wong. Anthony les ha compartido el título de su última lectura y, sin siquiera dudarlo, le han propuesto cenar bajo la luz de la Luna. Listos para complementar sus estudios con trabajo de campo.

— Debemos supervisar los hechizos que rodean el castillo. También amplificarlos. — Comenta el tibetano casualmente. Un hombre robusto y de corto cabello azabache ataviado en un traje predominantemente gris. — Recuerde el otoño pasado.

Stephen bufa, pero asiente.

— ¿El otoño pasado?, — Pregunta Tony frunciendo la nariz, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cortina de seda blanca. — ¿Qué pasó?

Las mejillas del Hechicero Supremo se sonrosan violentamente ante la concepción de sus palabras y vira el rostro fuera de su alcance, haciendo levitar la lona del elemento para colocarla sobre la base. Anthony quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado; si quizá ha logrado ofenderlo, pero la suave carcajada que emite Wong poco después es suficiente como para llamar su atención; arrebatándole su oportunidad de hablar.

— El título de Hechicero Supremo aún no le pertenecía al joven Strange un año atrás. — Comienza él, sonriente. — Sus estudios aún no finalizaban, pero nuestro Señor pensaba que estaba listo como para otorgarle cierta clase de tareas. — El puchero de Stephen finalmente se hace notar, mientras se aleja de la escena, ofendido. Pero Wong da continuidad a su relato de todas formas, poco interesado en ello. — Cuando el otoño llegó, le permitió hechizar el templo horadado sobre los límites del jardín trasero para que el clima fuese llevadero estando allí; sin embargo…

— ¿Sí?

— El hechizo que utilizó no era « fijo », sino « vinculable ». — Complementa el mayor, sentándose sobre una banca de mármol. Tomando entre sus manos un pequeño candelabro de cristal. — El joven Strange enfermó con la helada y su energía se debilitó… al igual que la de su hechizo. El templo quedó desprotegido en consecuencia y cuando por fin salió de la enfermería, fue obligado a palear tres metros de nieve fuera de él; sin la posibilidad de usar magia. Le llevó tres días y dos noches.

Cando su narración termina, una nueva sonrisa burlona — _pero no necesariamente irrespetuosa_ — se dibuja en su rostro. Wong vira su mirada hacia la araña sobre su regazo inmediatamente y la muta, amplificando su tamaño; sin nada más que agregar. Anthony, por su parte, no puede hacer otra cosa más que volverse hacia el Hechicero Supremo después de ello; quien yace sonrojado hasta la punta de la nariz. Montando una mesa circular bajo el toldo, ensimismado.

Anthony también sonríe.

**{.oOo.}**

El primer copo de nieve cae a mediados de septiembre, poco antes de ser otoño. Tony está contemplando una lección de _Ke Hsiao_ impartida por Wong cuando siente algo posarse sobre la punta de su respingada nariz. Es una perla, pequeña y fría, no más grande que una semilla de mostaza.

— El invierno este año será duro. — Oye decir al tibetano. — La tormenta ha logrado penetrar nuestros mejores hechizos, después de todo.

Pero aquello no molesta al joven castaño, en absoluto. Sino todo lo contrario. Con tan solo una chaqueta china de algodón negro arropándolo, el oji—plateado continúa asistiendo al despacho de Strange cada fin de semana; preparado para todo tipo de actividad que le sea impuesta por el Hechicero Supremo en busca de recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Hoy el ejercicio a realizar será al aire libre, por lo que Anthony puede deducir. Logra saberlo por como viste su acompañante y por la falta de libros sobre su escritorio. También, aparentemente, tendrán compañía.

— Adelante… — Canturrea Stephen cuando llaman a su puerta, quince minutos después de su llegada.

Clark Kent es quien atraviesa el umbral para sorpresa suya, imponente e inexpresivo. Tiene el cabello despeinado y el rostro pringado de hollín. Viste una camiseta holgada de color blanco, completamente desgastada; mezclilla obscura y un cinturón de herramientas varias alrededor de su cintura; guantes de cuero y botas de trabajo. Parece ausente, triste y cansado; pero les sonríe a ambos de todas formas, saludando como es debido. _Oh._ Anthony no puede hacer otra cosa más que observarle desde su lugar, cohibido y, de cierta forma, intimidado. Pero no menos nervioso y emocionado.

— Oh, joven Kent. Buenas tardes. — Murmura Strange, aproximándose hacia él. Parece divertido con la situación; por el rubor en el rostro de ambos. — Lamento haberte llamado a esta hora, pero me temo que necesitamos tu ayuda.

— Descuide. Ya he terminado mi jornada del día de hoy. — Dice él con amabilidad, intentando cubrir las manchas de fango sobre sus antebrazos disimuladamente. Avergonzado. — Dígame, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— Para nada. — Niega Stephen despreocupadamente. — Pero antes que otra cosa, me gustaría presentarlos. A no ser que, eh… ustedes ya se conozcan…

El rojo en las mejillas de Clark se expande hasta el pabellón de sus orejas.

Tony se mordisquea los labios.

— Tomaré eso como un no. — Se mofa el Hechicero Supremo, más que sonriente; sin siquiera disimularlo. Toma al castaño de los hombros con amabilidad, y los acerca al centro de la habitación; donde yace el más alto de los tres. — Anthony, quiero presentarte a Clark Kent; Clark, Anthony.

Ambos se sonríen tímidamente a modo de saludo.

— Él y yo nos preguntábamos si serías tan amable de escoltarnos a los establos del castillo.

Las cejas del Kent se enarcan, al igual que las del oji—plateado, preguntándose razones. Pero ninguno de los dos puede cuestionarlo; no cuando, minutos después, — _y persuadidos por Strange_ — ya están a pocos metros del lugar antes mencionado, escuchando el suave replicar de las criaturas allí instaladas. Una gran construcción de madera parda un poco alejada de palacio, tras los límites del jardín trasero; rodeada por dorada paja fresca y una cerca de pino blanco. A la cual acceden tras ser abierta por el azabache con un juego de llaves que trae consigo, a través de un portón de dos puertas relativamente altas. Allí dentro se encuentran con todo tipo de criaturas, de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Las más cercanas son cinco caballos alados con emplumadas colas de dragón; una manada de lobos albinos, dos cachorros de grifo y — _según palabras de Stephen, pero jamás a la vista_ — tres cambia—formas. Sin mencionar que, más allá, fuera del picadero, en una pequeña torre de piedra, se encuentra la lechucería.

— Por aquí…

Volviéndose hacia Clark, Tony le regala una última mirada; la cual es inmediatamente correspondida. Se aproxima hacia donde Stephen le indica y hecha un vistazo hacia el interior; allí, a un corral rectangular que no rebasa el metro y medio de alto arrinconado en el fondo del picadero. Donde descansan al menos diez zorros blancos, con tres colas pinceladas de negro cado uno y una diminuta llama de fuego multicolor crepitando sobre sus frentes. Todos, sin excepción, se encuentran dormidos; acurrucados entre ellos sobre el heno que les han mandado cambiar. Son _húlíngùs,_ le dice Strange después de despedir al joven Kent y agradecerle su recién finalizado trabajo con los cerezos replantados en el jardín principal. Son criaturas demasiado extrañas que perciben las emociones humanas y las interpretan por medio de colores con las llamas cambiantes sobre sus frentes.

— El ejercicio a realizar el día de hoy es verdaderamente sencillo, Anthony. — Explica el Hechicero Supremo. — Solo tendrás que sostener a uno de ellos en tus brazos y escuchar tres lecturas diferentes leídas por mí.

Tony, dudoso y confundido, alza una ceja.

Stephen ríe.

— Anthony, tu mente podrá no recordar tu pasado gráficamente. — Comienza él. — Pero tu cuerpo aún es capaz de interpretarlo. Tus memorias siguen allí, dormidas; lo sé. Y según tus involuntarios gestos corporales, sabremos qué sientes ante las distintas situaciones vividas en estas historias gracias a la gama de colores que iré registrando. Después descifraremos su significado, claro; pero eso será en otra ocasión.

El oji—plateado no deja de fruncir el ceño después de su pequeña explicación; pero, aún así, asiente. Strange le pide seleccionar a uno de los diez cachorros de _húlíngù_ a la vista y acata órdenes; acomoda uno especialmente esbelto entre sus brazos de nombre Sasha e intercambian miradas. Dos hermosas perlas color limón le observan con curiosidad desde su pecho, adormiladas. Entonces así, una vez preparados, Stephen y él proceden a tomar asiento a las afueras del establo y comienzan su sesión de lectura; con la nieve lloviendo sobre sus coronillas. Strange apenas ha comenzado el primer libro — _El Peón_ — y el primer cambio ya se ha hecho notar.

— Hm, rosa pálido. — Le oye murmurar, virando una página.

— ¿Qué significa? — Curiosea Tony, preocupado; antes de dejarlo continuar.

Pero el más alto no repara en su pregunta y continúa leyendo.

Stephen yace registrando los cinco cambios sufridos sobre la frente del _húlíngù_ a lo largo del relato — _rosa pálido, azul turquesa, amarillo verdoso, rosa chillón y rojo carmesí_ — cuando Wong hace acto de presencia. Descendiendo por los peldaños que lo conducen hacia la explanada frente al establo. Luce nervioso.

Lo siguiente en acontecer, Anthony no lo recuerda. Sino solo el eco de sus pasos contra los pasillos de palacio, en su intento por alcanzar a Strange y preguntarle qué demonios está sucediendo, por qué la ira en su mirada, su rechazo y la repentina necesidad de llegar a su despacho en compañía de Wong; siendo deliberadamente evitado por ambos hombres; — _"¡Llama a Kal El!", le ha escuchado exclamar, "¡Rápido!"_ —. También recuerda la desolación que sintió cuando no fue recibido en el lugar antes mencionado y cómo se vio obligado a espirar por la rendija formada entre la pared y la puerta, temblando con impotencia. Aunque una vez hecho esto, se dio cuenta de que Stephen habían desaparecido.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño duda pero al final, abre el portón. Ingresa con cautela, volviéndose hacia todas direcciones, y toma un respiro. Nervioso como nunca antes. Curiosea por allí y por allá, hasta que escucha una voz lejana. Es Stephen, se dice a sí mismo; mientras avanza en línea recta a una pared tapizada de rojo escarlata tras su escritorio personal. Donde encuentra un cuadro rectangular de gran tamaño que jamás había visto. Una pintura en movimiento de lo que parece ser un planetario a obscuras; con columnas de piedra pálida, un gran globo del planeta Tierra orbitando sobre su propio eje bajo una cúpula de cristal moteada de estrellas, cinco puertas con el símbolo del Hechicero Supremo brillando en dorado a las espaldas del mismo y una fuente de mármol llorando plata líquida bajo su sombra.

Tony está apunto de retornar sobre sus pasos para seguir buscando a Strange, diciéndose internamente que no tiene tiempo suficiente como para distraerse de aquella forma, cuando lo ve. Allí, a Stephen Strange, pululando en el retrato con su traje azul petróleo y su elegante capa roja; perfilando el orbe sobre su coronilla lentamente, escrutándolo críticamente.

— _Republica Popular China, Liaoning; Dandong._ — Le oye murmurar.

Entonces, algo extraño ocurre. El enorme globo terráqueo comienza a girar en sentido contrario ante la concepción de sus palabras y finos hilos de oro lo rodean por completo; se petrifica cuando el territorio de la Republica Popular China queda frente a los ojos color ámbar del Hechicero Supremo y de la fuente esculpida en el centro de la sala, comienza a surgir un espejo circular relativamente amplio; forjado con la misma plata que fluye por ella.

— _Muéstrame a quienes han cuestionado mi nombre y pecado en nombre de la magia._ — Recita Stephen, inexpresivo. — _Yo, el Hechicero Supremo; exijo conocer los rostros de quienes han herido a nuestros hermanos esclavizados por la República Popular Democrática de Corea y oprimidos en su vulnerabilidad por el pueblo chino, en su búsqueda por la libertad._

Y a Anthony se le encoge el corazón.

Con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos bañados de lágrimas no derramadas, Tony ve como el espejo frente a Stephen se aclara y expulsa una colección de colores y sonidos mixtos; voces casi imperceptibles que cobran sentido con el pasar de los segundos y poseen un dueño. Un sollozante grupo de personas — _conformado por un hombre, dos mujeres, varios jóvenes y una niña_ — y los gritos de hombres armados. Hechiceros utilizando magia obscura con el único propósito de intimidarlos, bramando en un idioma que supone es mandarín mientras sonríen inhumanamente ante el miedo en los ojos ajenos y se mofan de su sufrimiento. Es entonces cuando Edward comprende la ira de Strange y, asimismo, desearía poder hacer algo al respecto; pese al nudo nervioso en la boca de su estómago recién forjado. Pese a ser solo un hombre; insignificante y limitado.

Limpiando sus húmedas mejillas, el oji—plateado toma una profunda bocanada de aire. Impotente. Alza la mirada de nueva cuenta y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que Stephen, antes mudo ante el dolor en aquellas voces, se ha marchado; sin dejar rastro.

— ¿S—Strange? — Murmura, indeciso.

Se mordisquea los labios con timidez y toma una decisión precipitada. Posa la palma de su mano derecha sobre la superficie de la pintura y deja de respirar cuando se da cuenta de que puede atravesarla, como si de una puerta con un velo fantasmal se tratase. Sin embargo, y aun con la impresión fresca en su mente, Anthony no se detiene ni un segundo a razonar cómo es aquello posible. Se impulsa hacia el interior e ingresa al salón, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Desciende por unos peldaños cercanos hasta el centro del lugar, percatándose de que la pantalla aún continúa suspendida en el aire, y llama a Stephen en voz alta una vez más; afligido por su repentina desaparición. Sin recibir respuesta alguna. Preocupado, y con el corazón en un puño, se vuelve hacia la plancha de plata. Los sollozos, los gemidos, los gritos y las suplicas de la familia al ser torturados físicamente perforan sus entrañas; lo hacen querer regresar sobre sus pasos, huir hacia su alcoba e intentar olvidar aquello. Pero no lo hace.

— _¡No, no!_ — Oye a una de las mujeres; con el rostro manchado de tierra y lágrimas. Tony cierra los ojos. — _¡A mi hijo no, por favor!_ — Exclama ella en inglés mal pronunciado, cuando le arrebatan de los brazos a un muchacho menudo, herido y débil.

Pero nadie la escucha, nadie hace nada. Un hombre especialmente alto, corpulento y con una amarillenta sonrisa, ataviado en un traje negro con detalles en esmeralda, apresa al joven en cuestión del cuello y lo aleja del grupo con brusquedad, fuera de su alcance; como si lo buscasen específicamente a él y planearan deshacerse de sus demás familiares de la manera más cruel. Uno por uno.

 _Demonios._ Anthony está a punto de cerrar los ojos otra vez, cuando una mancha azul petróleo pulula frente al maldito que parece liderar a los hechiceros. Un hombre de espalda ancha es quien lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo y lo flexiona fuera de lugar hasta hacerlo llorar de dolor; impidiéndole convocar otro conjuro. Mismo hombre que aleja a los hechiceros de los civiles necesitados con su sola presencia y que reconoce inmediatamente como Clark Kent; envuelto en un traje de batalla detallado con rojo y dorado. Con un signo en el centro de su pecho que reconoce con suma facilidad.

Dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la cadena oculta bajo su chaqueta china de algodón negro, el oji—plateado advierte otro cambio sobre la superficie de la pantalla. Es Stephen Strange, caminando hacia el cuerpo del joven que han separado del grupo; sosteniéndolo con amabilidad de los hombros y aproximándose hacia sus familiares. Quienes lo reciben con el llanto nublando sus ojos e influyendo en su hablar.

— _¡Mordo…!_

Y la plata del espejo se derrite frente a sus ojos.

— No debería estar aquí, joven Anthony.

**{.oOo.}**

— Sé lo que estás pensando.

Stephen yace en el umbral de la enfermería, próxima a la explanada sur; brindándole instrucciones a un grupo de curanderas para que traten apropiadamente las heridas de la familia Kim, cuando Clark Kent hace acto de presencia no muy lejos de su posición; aún personificando a Super Man. Parpadeando con lentitud y esperando a por él con sus profundos ojos color cielo destellando en desaprobación. Sin embargo, pese a todo, él lo obvia; se vuelve hacia las tres mujeres y, tras una apropiada despedida, se aleja del plano. Andando con indiferencia por los pasillos de palacio en dirección a su despacho.

Entonces, un suspiro lejano se hace escuchar.

— Strange…

Pero él no voltea.

Es cuando siente dos fuertes manos sobre los hombros y, con un suave movimiento, es virado sobre su propio eje. Pronto, el Hechicero Supremo advierte dos perlas celestes observándole; no con ira, si no todo lo contrario. Stephen jamás ha visto tanta nobleza en un hombre que no fuese Clark Kent. Pero su enojo nacido por los últimos sucesos acontecidos es aún más grande que su capacidad para aceptar que está sobreactuando; y — _por ello_ — no cede.

— Suéltame.

Clark reafirma su toque.

— ¡Te he dicho que…!

— ¿Crees que te dejaré volver allá? — Le interrumpe él, irónico. — Strange… vamos. Por favor; _no vale la pena._

Las mejillas de Stephen se tiñen de un rojo furia en consecuencia.

— ¿Que _no vale la pena,_ dices? — Masculla con sorna.

— Lo Kim fueron trasladados hasta aquí sin mayores preámbulos, Stephen. — Comienza el Kent, suavizando su mirada. Le sujeta del mentón y lo persuade para mirarlo a los ojos; lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo. — Mordo no logró lo que quería; el joven Jong decidirá por si solo si aprender o no a controlar su magia, aquí, contigo; y nadie, ni siquiera aquellos hombres, resultó gravemente herido.

Stephen, cohibido, se revuelve levemente entre su agarre; pero desfrunce el ceño. Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y mientras se debate internamente qué hacer, Clark ya sabe cuál será su decisión. Lo sabe porque ya ha aprendido a leer al héroe que es Stephen Strange.

Desde que Super Man llegó a la vida de Clark Kent, el significado de servir al prójimo ha ido moldeándose de mil y un formas con el pasar del tiempo. En un principio, el kryptöniano pensaba que el bien y el mal eran dos fuerzas completamente diferentes que definían a todo ser consiente, y que él debía mantener en equilibrio con la ayuda de las habilidades que le fueron otorgadas desde el día de su concepción. Tal como hacían los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta, en un pasado no muy lejano.

Sus primeros actos de valentía fueron pequeños y anónimos. Criminales relativamente inofensivos comenzaron a aparecer en las penitenciarías de New York dos veranos atrás, con un único deseo; el permanecer allí. La inseguridad menguó y no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que una cadena de rumores comenzara a circular por la ciudad. Todo el mundo exigía saber quién era el héroe justiciero que insistía en permanecer bajo las sombras del anonimato y les prometía lo que los Vengadores no; seguridad y protección. Pero, a diferencia de lo que muchas personas creen, el Kent jamás buscó fama, ni reconocimiento, ni nada parecido. Se ocultó bajo el nombre de un fantasma y no tuvo la necesidad de revelarse al público hasta que, meses después de que SHIELD cayera junto con HRYDA, un grupo de jóvenes mutantes fue secuestrado por el Barón Strucker. Él no tardaría en hacerse conocedor de la información. Usó las herramientas a su disposición y buscó el lugar donde los tenían cautivos; los sacó de allí a plena luz del día, revelando al personaje que — _inconscientemente_ — había forjado en el último par de meses, y juró hacerse responsable de lo que vendría después; como el héroe que siempre juró ser.

Así nació Super Man.

Sin embargo, con la llegada de Ultrón, las cosas cambian un poco. Los Vengadores son señalados, sobre todo Tony Stark. Es allí cuando su pensar se altera, crece y se nutre. Ahora sabe que ser un superhéroe no es solo actuar cuando se te necesita; sino también intentar forjar de este un mundo mejor por iniciativa propia. Aunque cometas errores, aunque el riesgo no valga la pena. Y si bien, éste jamás llegará a ser un buen ejemplo de ello — _siendo Ultrón más que un simple error_ —, Clark también aprende que eres tan grande como tus demonios; que cambiar siempre será una opción. Stephen Strange es quien para corroborarlo.

Están por cumplirse cuatro meses desde que lo conoció. El neoyorkino sigue siendo un misterio para el Kent, cierto; no conoce su pasado pero su confianza en él perdura, es sincera e inquebrantable. Renunció a su vida como Super Man para ayudarlo en esta misión sin nombre que protagoniza Anthony Edward Stark, sabiendo que aún hay quienes darían su vida por hacer lo correcto allá afuera — _Los 4 Fantásticos son un muy buen ejemplo de ello_ — pero sin sacrificar su vida como Clark Kent; sin decirle adiós a su amada madre Martha, — _con quien está en contacto constante gracias a Stephen_ — ni a sus lazos con Kryptön. Porque Lâorén y todos en ella le han enseñado que salvar personas de peligros físicos no es suficiente. Que las heridas también son internas y que para sanarlas, la ayuda ajena nunca está de más. Por ello, cuando supo que el Hechicero Supremo y sus hombres eran los responsables de salvar al planeta Tierra de peligros ajenos a esta realidad sin alardear de ello y salvaguardar gente necesitada bajo su manto — _no más que representando la esperanza_ —, Clark supo que quería formar parte de eso.

Sobre todo cuando Mordo es el centro del problema; aquel hombre que conoce apenas llega a Lâorén, y sabe, traicionó a su antiguo maestro en busca de poder. Una amenaza que Stephen compartió con él y juró detener en compañía suya para evitar futuros daños. El caso de hoy, por otro lado, no es del todo diferente a los demás. Como en pasadas ocasiones — _tres en total, esta incluida_ —, las victimas son personas indefensas, confundidas y necesitadas; que poseen al menos un familiar con la capacidad de hacer magia, incluso sin ser conocedores de ello. Atacándolas con el único propósito de enlistarlos en sus filas a la fuerza.

— Aún con cualquier hechizo existente, el brazo de Mordo tardará mucho en sanar.

Clark despabila, confuso. Tarda un poco en procesar la oración dicha por su interlocutor, pero cuando lo hace, sonríe ampliamente. Aleja un par de lágrimas de las mejillas ajenas y, al estar inclinado hacia el rostro ajeno gracias a los diez centímetros que los diferencian, con ambas capas color escarlata blandiéndose delicadamente al compás del viento; se yergue. Es cuando dos perlas plateadas se dibujan a lo lejos y, enarcando las cejas, Clark repara en la presencia de Anthony Stark sobre el hombro del Hechicero Supremo. Y no está solo; Wong está con él y parece preocupado. Ambos lo están.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kal El? — Comienza Stephen ante sus ojos desmesurados, confundido y volviendo su atención hacia donde el Kent observa. Strange solo ha recorrido un ápice del perímetro con la mirada a sus espaldas, cuando Wong aclara su garganta y llama su atención.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Aun sin comprender por qué los ojos de Edward están cristalinos, Stephen asiente. Mira preocupado a Tony, pasa por uno de sus costados lentamente y, junto con Wong, se alejan significativamente de la escena; con la única intención de que su conversación permanezca en privado. Una vez hecho esto, Clark y Anthony quedan solo con la compañía del otro; sumergidos en un silencio tenso.

El Kent mantiene su postura, imponente — _sin recordar que Super Man aún cubre su cuerpo_ —, pero no menos ansioso. Le devuelve la mirada con nerviosismo a su acompañante, mientras intenta descifrar sus inexpresivos orbes plateados; en su lucha por no ruborizarse. Se recuerda a sí mismo que su comportamiento es inapropiado en toda la extensión de la palabra, y espera paciente por una respuesta.

— ¿Stephen está bien?

Las cejas del kryptöniano se enarcan, sin comprender cómo Tony es conocedor de la situación.

Analiza la pregunta por un momentoy, conmovido, asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y usted, joven Kent?

Ahora es tiempo de que sus mejillas se sonrojen, pero vuelve a asentir.

Se observan mutuamente por un momento de nueva cuenta, sin siquiera parpadear.

Ninguno habla.

Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, Anthony comienza a movilizarse. Camina en línea recta hacia él con pasos lentos, precisos; vuelve el cuello de forma extraña hacia un costado y hala de una cadena que pende de el, la cual ahueca entre sus manos y sostiene en alto a la altura de su pecho. Se planta frente a su persona a medio metro de distancia y, con una pequeña sonrisa recién nacida en sus labios, lo toma suavemente de la mano. Deposita el chisme en cuestión entre su puño y, acariciándole los nudillos, le devuelve la mirada.

— Creo que esto te pertenece.

Aún sin revelar lo que yace dentro de su puño, el Kent aprecia como el castaño se aleja de la escena, sin nada más qué agregar. Le dedica una última sonrisa sobre uno de sus hombros, de espaldas a él, y desaparece por los pasillos en busca de Stephen. Permitiéndole a Clark el analizar el interior de su palma; donde, para sorpresa suya, reposa el amuleto plateado que, días atrás, perdió misteriosamente y hubo heredado de su padre biológico, Jor El, a través de su padre postizo, Jonathan Kent.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué significa esa « S»?

Confundido — _y aún inexplicablemente enmudecido_ — Clark alza el rostro. Allá, tras una pared que conecta dos corredores, se encuentra Anthony, asomando no más que la parte superior de su cuerpo; sonriente y jocoso.

Él también sonríe.

— No es una « S». — Explica él. — De donde provengo, este símbolo significa "esperanza".

Y sonriendo por enésima vez consecutiva, Tony se marcha.

**Fin de la Cuarta Parte.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otra vez.
> 
> Después de mucho esperar, por fin les traigo este cuarto capítulo.
> 
> La interacción entre Clark y Tony todavía es superficial, pero irá creciendo con el pasar del tiempo. Recuerden que Anthony perdió la memoria, y para él resulta difícil el forjar relaciones con alguien que no sea Stephen.
> 
> También quise continuar cómo fue para Steve el enterarse de la supuesta muerte de Tony, y cómo afectó esto a la pequeña comunidad de superhéroes que ya está formalmente establecida en los Estados Unidos. Los X Men, por otra parte, no se mencionan, como podrán ver; pero esto se explicará en capítulos siguientes. También la presencia de Wiccan en Lâorén. Lo que si querría compartirles el día de hoy, son los personajes que irán apareciendo y tienen un por qué en esta historia. Estos serían Deadpool — ¡yai! —, Spiderman, Daredevil — otra vez —, Charles Xavier, Eric Lehnsherr, Reed Richards, Thor y Bruce Banner; entre otros más.
> 
> Ahora, y dejando de lado todo en relación con el capítulo de hoy, me gustaría comunicarles algo.
> 
> Hace poco, recibí un comentario donde me preguntaban por qué no contestaba todos sus reviews, y me hizo pensar al respecto. Quiero disculparme con quienes quizá se sintieron ofendidos y que también sepan que no fue mi intención hacerlo. Por eso decidí responderlos en siguientes publicaciones todos a la vez:
> 
> MORAZUL: Gracias por comentar, me alegran tus felicitaciones y el que la historia te guste. Sé que la historia está desarrollándose con algo de lentitud, por ello me tranquiliza que pienses, lo mejor siempre tarda más en llegar. Espero que, en próximos capítulos, este fanfiction siga siendo de tu agrado y sigas la historia. Por ahora, solo puedo agradecerte por dedicarme tu tiempo al leer este fic y el que me compartas que te está pareciendo. Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> WASSERMELONEE: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Perdón por no poder actualizar muy seguido, pero te aseguro que no dejaré esta historia y lo continuaré tan pronto pueda. Me alegra que te emocione el fanfiction, y que estés presente en todos los capítulos, comentando qué te parecieron. Te mando saludos igualmente, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.
> 
> MAR: Te agradezco tu comentario. Veo que leíste todo de una sola vez. Sé que, por el momento, solo he mostrado un lado de Tony, el melancólico, pero te aseguro que esto irá cambiando con el pasar de los capítulos. Clark se asegurara de ello, ya lo verás. Lo cuidará, junto con Stephen, por Pepper, por Rhodey y por Happy. Y, créeme, no pretendo hacer sufrir a los Vengadores, al menos no más de lo necesario; pero también tendrán que pasar por algunas dificultades, tal como hizo Tony.
> 
> Para finalizar, me disculpo por la tardanza de las actualizaciones, espero y, llegando las vacaciones, sean más frecuentes; por ello agradezco tu paciencia. Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> ALICE: Gracias por comentar. Jajaja, sé que el SuperIron no es algo muy frecuente, pero intentaré que se desarrolle apropiadamente. También puedo ver que tienes algunas preguntas, pero me temo que — por el momento — no las puedo responder como es debido. La única de la que sí podría proporcionarte una respuesta clara, es de la tercera. « ¿Cuál es la relación entre Steven y Stephen? », me temo que ninguna. No sé si escribí algo incorrectamente y logré confundirte, o por error, en vez de Clark, escribiste Steve. De ser así, en este capítulo se indaga un poco más en esta relación. Aún no es muy clara, cierto; pero creo que por el momento es suficiente.
> 
> Por otro lado, pienso igual que tú. Sé que Steven cometió errores, y si bien, no me tiene muy contenta por como trató a Tony (?), tampoco creo que merezca sufrir. Al menos no literalmente. Creo que bastará molestarlo con un poco de celos, ¿Qué te parece?
> 
> Por ahora, solo me queda decirte, otra vez, que agradezco tu tiempo al leer esta historia, y me despido. Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> LEVANA84: Gracias por comentar y por tu espera. En el capítulo de hoy, y gracias a tu comentario — que me sirvió de inspiración para indagar un poco más de lo que tenía planeado en este tema—, se aclara como reaccionó el mundo ante la muerte de Tony; sobre todo la comunidad de superhéroes. Por otro lado, sé que es extraño que Tony confíe tan fácilmente en Strange, pero te aseguro que las intenciones de Stephen, si bien son sospechosas, no son malas. Quizá, no sé, me precipité un poco en el capítulo anterior al escribir esto. Sin embargo, en esta historia, quiero hacer de ellos dos personas de confianza; y no amorosamente hablando. Jamás me ha gustado emparejarlos.
> 
> Para finalizar, agradezco tu paciencia y tiempo. Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> JOSEPHINESR: Hola igualmente. Veo que leíste los tres capítulos de una sola vez y me alegra que te haya gustado. Te prometo que procurare actualizar más seguido, y que no dejaré la historia. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> **SugarSkeleton**


End file.
